Forman's other sister
by Sparklertc1
Summary: Eric's twin is back in town. She has been gone for a year to learn how to be a lady from Red's mother. Eric is happy to have her back. Tina fits in perfectly with the gang but they're all suspicious of her new behaviour, it doesn't match a lady. Was she really with her grandmother? If not why does even Eric not know where she went? How will Hyde react to the girl he teased return?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Chapter on. This chapter will be in Eric's POV:**

My friends and I were all upstairs after being dragged by my mom to stay in the living room until dad got back. We were all incredibly nervous wondering why Red wanted to talk to us. So we were sitting on the sofa silently not talking to each other. Mom comes in with a plate of cookies smiling.

"Now, why are you sitting around sad?" she asks laughing at the end.

"Mrs Forman you told us red wants to speak to us that is never good," Kelso speaks up. For once we all have to agree with him. Mom sighs.

"Don't you remember anything I tell you, Eric," she asks hand on her hips. I shrug knowing I definitely forgot. "Your sister is coming back today," she tells me.

"Laurie, ergh," I complain rolling my eyes.

"No, not Laurie," Mom says smiling. I stand up excited.

"Tina's coming back!"

"Yes," Mom laughs, "Oh isn't it wonderful," she gushes.

"So she is coming back with dad?"

"Yeah, so stay up here until then," she asks.

"Okay," I nod smiling and sitting down. When mom leaves the others look at me.

"How did you forget Tina was coming home you dill hole?" Donna asks.

"It's not my fault I don't remember what my mom told me at breakfast!" I reply.

"Well, it's been what a year since she was here?" Hyde asks the room. We all nod.

"Hey, Eric why did Tina leave?" Kelso asks confused.

"That's true you never told us," Dona agrees.

"um, she went to stay with grandma, can't remember why?" I say honestly. My parents were always hesitant about talking about Tina. I knew mom went to see her once a fortnight. She had come back happy the last few times. Whenever I asked to go see her Dad would always refuse.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Donna asks.

"Before she left. I got home from school one day and she was gone," I answer.

"You didn't visit your own sister, that's cold man," Hyde speaks up shaking his head.

"You didn't even like her Hyde, you were really mean to her. It was funny but it was mean," Kelso retorts smiling dumbly.

"Wasn't allowed," I shrug before turning to Hyde and sternly stating, "No being mean this time."

"What!? Why?" Hyde asks annoyed.

"Not forever but for a while," I tell him. He huffs but nods.

"So, is that what the party today is for?" Donna asks.

"Probably. I did wonder why they were holding one," I shrug. We were planning on trying to sneak some beer so now we would have to get one more. I was gonna make Kelso do it, he is a moron so would have a funny lie if he got caught and we could blame it on him. We decided to watch TV until dad and Tina got back. We had been so focused on the TV that we didn't hear dad's car pull in. We did see him barge in the room steal the remote and make Hyde change seats.

"Hey, dad is Tina back?" I ask excitedly.

"She will be here in a few minutes. My mother gave her a car," he answers looking at the TV annoyed.

"Isn't that a good thing you don't need to buy a car?" I ask.

"True but I am pissed off for another reason."

"Cool, how is she?" Donna asks trying to change the subject.

"Different."

"How? Did she finally get boobs?" Kelso asks pervertedly not realising Red was going to snap at him.

"Kelso, get out of my sight! She may have changed but she is still my little girl and I will shove my foot so far up your ass you will be picking my toenails out of your teeth if you so much as look at my little girl!" he threatens standing up and pointing at Kelso. "That goes for any boy so you better warn them at school Eric," he orders sitting down.

"Well, if she hasn't changed that won't be a problem," Hyde snickers.

"Pleasant as always Steven," I hear Tina say snarkily from the kitchen doorway. My head snaps to her along with everyone else. She has flare jeans and a baggy jumper on. As always the jumper covers her hands and goes to mid-thigh so she is completely covered up. But I am looking at her face. All her spots are gone along with her braces and her hair looks nice, instead of the limp strands it used to be, that is good means Hyde has fewer things to be mean about. She walks in front of me and spreads her arms. "Eric!" she cheers before hugging me. I hug her bag. It had been a long time since I had hugged my twin. She steps back and turns to dad. "Happy now daddy?" she asks. He looks her up and down and nods. "Love you, daddy," she says kissing his cheek making him smile.

"Love you to kitten."

"Alright I am going to unpack," Tina says nodding to us all and going out to the kitchen.

"What are you all standing there for?" Red snaps making us all jump. "Go help her," he orders. We go to the door not before hearing him grumble, "Dumbasses."

We go to the driveway passing through the kitchen, where mom is happily singing while she dances, to see Tine unpacking her stuff from a 1969 black chevy truck.

"Wicked," Kelso shouts. Tina turns to us and smiles.

"Thanks, Grandma, didn't like it for a lady, but I convinced her it would help me with groceries later in life when I have five kids," Tina laughs rolling her eyes getting a box.

"Well, it is cool," Donna grins going to help her. "Red ordered we assist," Dona explains box in hand.

"That sounds like daddy," Tina replies. She grabs a box and walks inside. I get another one and so do Kelso and Hyde. None of us wants to annoy Red. When I get to the living room door Tina is going up the stairs.

"Oh, Kitten," Dad calls stopping her. "I had the attic done up for you," he says smiling. Tina squeals and put her box down on her step before running over and hugging him.

"Forman did you not notice that," Hyde asks smiling sarcastically.

"I don't know but Laurie is going to be pissed when she finds out," I smirk.

"Laurie helped decorate it dumbass," Red calls over his shoulder hugging Tina back.

"Thank you so much, Daddy. I am so excited," she cheers running back to Donna and her box rushing up the stairs. I look at the guys and sigh before following. Even though I knew the guys didn't want to help, I was too excited about my sister being back to care. So I and the guys followed the girls upstairs.

**A.N: I know this sucks but next chapter will be in Tina's POV. We will find out why she left and why Red was annoyed when he came in and why she had to check he was happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Chapter two. Tina POV:**

I ran up the stairs with Donna behind me. I saw the door that has the stairs that go to the attic. I yanked the door open and rush up those stairs which I noticed are now a nice dark wood. I look around the room and see one wall has a bookshelf that stretches across and goes up until it hits the slope in the roof, half has draws for my clothes the other for anything I want to store there. My double bed! was pushed against the other side. There were fair lights hanging down from the roof that looked like our Christmas lights, they were the only source of light other than the small window behind the bed, which luckily had blackout blinds. I put the box on my bed and turn to see the other side of the room behind the stairs which come up to the middle room has a dresser against the back of the wall a door in the middle of the wall and a load of beanbags and a small sofa on the other side of the door. Before I can go thank daddy the guys come upstairs.

"This room is so cool!" Kelso exclaims.

"Why do you get a nice room?" Eric asks.

"The basement can always be your room," I smirk.

"No way! That is too cold," he yelps.

"Well then suffer, besides you are the baby," I tell him before rushing down the stairs. I come down smiling and turn to dad. "It is amazing thank you so much!"

"Your welcome."

I go and get the last couple boxes with Donna before coming back up, to find Eric and the rest of his friends all sitting down in the seating area.

"I want this room Tina," Eric says standing up.

"Go ask dad for it then," I smirk crossing my arms and cocking a hip. Eric doesn't move. "Go on I'm not stopping you," I tell him stepping away from the stairs.

"Actually, I'm just gonna," Eric says sitting down. I nod and go to the boxes. Donna gets up and walks over.

"Want help?"

"Sure, can you put those two boxes on the shelves, they are records and books," I ask her. We spend the next twenty minutes unpacking. I put away my toiletries and makeup, turns out that the door leads to a toilet dad made so we could all shower easier, and my pyjamas. I was purposely making sure anything I didn't want the gang to see was hidden. When Donna ran out of stuff to put away. "Alright boys I have to get dressed for the party, so go … somewhere," I tell them.

"Just get dressed in the bathroom," Eric shrugs.

"Let me rephrase this," I say sighing. "Get out or I will get Red!" They immediately rush down the stairs leaving me and Donna.

"Badass Tina," she laughs.

"Thanks, I just wanted to shock them later. You can stay if you want. I put off unpacking my clothes because Kelso is a creep," I laugh. Donna looks curious so I motion to the boxes.

"Damn Tina!"

I laugh and get ready for the party mum is hosting.

* * *

It was the height of the party and I had finally talked to all the adults at the party. Eric and the others had got away easy, Dad sending them downstairs on account of them being dumbasses. I saw Eric try and sneak beers but daddy having a conversation with him. By the time I had walked over Eric was going through the kitchen door.

"Daddy, can I go downstairs?" I ask pouting.

"Of course kitten," he laughs kissing my head. I smirk and reach into the bar getting a bottle and running to the basement. When I come to the basement door I calm down and casually walk down.

"Have I told you how incredibly attractive you are Eric?" I hear Dona say as I go down the stairs.

"No," Eric smirks opening a beer.

"You told me he was cute," Kelso speaks up.

"No I didn't," Donna says embarrassed

"I remember because you said not to say anything in front of Eric," Kelso argues.

"Aw and Donna here I thought you and me had a thing," I pout coming to a stop. The guy's heads whip-round and their mouths drop.

"Tina, what are you wearing?" Eric yelps.

"Clothes, don't you like it?" I ask with a pout turning around giving them a view of my ass. I was wearing red flare pants that hugged my hips and ass perfectly, with a white crop top that had flare sleeves and deep v neck, with white platforms.

"Well change!"

"No," I pout crossing my arms, bringing attention to the bottle.

"What you got there T?" Donna asks.

"Whiskey," I say going to the back door.

"How did you get that?" Kelso asks.

"I am better at sneaking than Eric," I shrug

"Care to share," Hyde smirks.

"Care to fuck off," I seer at him and relish in his shocked face, before walking out the basement door. I poke my head back in. "And no don't follow," I tell them. I walk outside and go to the side of the garage climbing up and sitting there. I sit in the middle so Dad and Mom don't find me. I take the cigarettes I had thrown up here earlier and take the lighter out from the pocket I had sewn in the bottom of my trousers and light one up, opening the bottle and taking a swig. It may be good to be home but it was stressful. I sat there until the party was over and everyone went home. I slipped the bottle in the glass bottle collector knowing my parents were too drunk to notice the difference. I make my way up to bed and quickly take off my makeup then shove on the big jumper I had to put on when I arrived, Red didn't want the guys seeing me in my crop top, and go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I have a shower to wake me up and wash my hair. I put on a thong and matching bra before a pair of flare jeans and a different crop top from yesterday that says whatever. My jeans were low rising and my top came to an inch above my belly button. I left my hair wet and rushed downstairs. I saw my giving the guys breakfast.

"Morning Mommy, morning dad," I say giving them both a kiss on the cheek. "Morning Eric," I say ruffling his hair.

"Morning T, enjoy the party," he smirks at me trying to get me in trouble.

"Yeah, it was fun but I think the best bit was when I came down to the basement where you and all our friends were," I start but Eric cuts me off.

"Having fun watching cartoons," he yells making dad look at him suspiciously.

"Was that what they were doing?" dad asks me. Eric looks at me pleadingly. I smirk and smile at daddy.

"Of course daddy you know Eric is responsible and wouldn't put me at risk," I say sweetly.

"He better not," Red warns. We all eat but I stay behind after Eric saying I will come down in a minute.

"Alright, what did you guys say because I said grandma was teaching me how to be a lady," I speak up.

"That's what we said as well," Daddy sighs.

"Alright, so only us, Laurie and grandma know?" I ask.

"Are you sure you want to keep it from Eric?" Mom asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I sigh. "Thanks for not telling him," I say standing. "Alright, I am gonna go downstairs," I tell them.

"Okay," dad nods. "And kitten," he says and I turn. "I am happy your home."

I smile, "I am too."

"Now go make sure they aren't being dumbasses," he laughs. I laugh and head downstairs to see Kelso, Donna, Eric and some brunette chic sitting on the sofa. What?

"Hey guys," I say sitting in the chair by the dryer.

"Who's this?" the brunette sneers.

"Who's the bitch?" I ask the room, Eric and Kelso are shocked.

"Jackie, Kelso's girlfriend," Donna replies chuckling.

"Right, well Jackie," I say leaning in. "You are in my house so I suggest you are nice because I will throw you out," I tell her sweetly.

**A.N: Hope this one was better. I go back to school tomorrow so will have slow replies as we just had break so will have loads of work as I am in my last year. If you enjoy the story review. It will be a Hyde/OC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Chapter three.**

Everyone sat in silence shocked at my comment, until Eric and Donna decided to do their narrating gig.

"Wow, Marcia, a football in the face; that's gotta hurt!" Eric said in a chipper voice.

"Ouch, my nose!" Donna used a dumb blonde with issues voice.

"That's gonna be huge in the morning!"

"Huger than my boobs?"

"Well, bigger than the left one!" I cracked up at this part.

"Why are we watching this without the sound?" Jackie asked annoyingly after I finished laughing. "I am totally confused."

"I'm sure that is common for you. Aren't you used to it by now?" I spat back with a glare and she shot unthreatening daggers at me.

"You probably never think!"

"Oh, and that's why I'm an honour roll student?" I asked with a too-sweet smile and the voice to match. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"You're an honour student?" Donna asked. I just nodded looking at the TV.

"Here, use the earphone," Eric said and he handed over a white earphone, which was connected to the TV.

"So, what's the deal with the Vista Cruiser?" Kelso asked anxiously.

"The deal is there is no deal yet," Eric answered.

"Shh!" Jackie said angrily and we all looked at her. She rolled her eyes and watched the TV screen. I made a face and stuck my tongue out at her.

"What's with the cruiser?" I ask

"Dad might be giving it to me," Eric responds quickly and I nod.

"How are we gonna get to the concert?" Kelso asked in a not so quiet tone.

"Dude, shut up!" I snapped angrily, but the damage was already dealt. Donna had told me about the concert last night when I was getting ready. Luckily they had a ticket I could use. They were going to sell it but now they had use for it.

"What concert?" The cheerleader asked in a sweet, yet threatening tone.

Kelso sighed and answered slowly. "Todd Rundgren."

"When?"

"This weekend."

"Oh, who's going?"

"Uh, Eric and Donna and T and Hyde and me and the foreign kid Fez… pretty much everybody..." He stopped and Jackie motioned for him to continue. "…and you!"

"Oh, good, good, good, good! Thank you for telling me, Michael!" She said sarcastically slapping his knee and I slowly stood, heading for the stairs.

"I'm gonna go help mom with a thing," I said as I walked up the stairs, not wanting to listen to them argue.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna get sodas!" I heard Eric say before I reached the top of the stairs and I walked out to the kitchen. I got a drink and followed the others outside.

* * *

"Ever since yesterday, I can't stop thinking about you. I mean, I've known you practically my whole life. I want you… I want you so bad!" Eric said and Donna and I looked over his shoulders at the Vista Cruiser.

"Eric…it's a car." Donna informed him and Kelso looked over my shoulder at the Cruiser.

"Let's just leave these two kids alone," Kelso suggested and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Donna agreed and we moved to walk away but Bob walked up. Mine and Kelso's eyes widened at his hair.

"Hey! Hey, there, Donna!" He greeted his daughter.

"Hey, Dad," Donna replied as Eric, Kelso and I stared at his perm.

"Ah, you kids…standing around the driveway. It's just so darn cute!" He pinched Donna's cheek and she smiled, looking away. "You know, you may not realize it, but this is the most fun you're ever gonna have."

"So, it's all downhill from here, sir?" Eric questioned.

"Yeah." He nodded before he walked away.

"What happened to your dad's hair?" Kelso asked.

"He got a perm in it," Donna answered, smiling.

"So, that's permanent?" He asked, alarmed. Making me laugh at his stupidity.

"Man, I have missed you guys," I say shaking my head and walking away.

* * *

"I may not say this right because I am new to English, but…she has tremendous breasts, yes?" Fez stated as he nodded towards me as I stretched to steal Eric's coke.

"Why thank you," I smirk sitting back down. Although Fez got a slap from Eric and Hyde.

"Ow!" Fez whines.

"Don't say that about my sister," Eric tells him.

"Wouldn't be the first," I comment.

"What?!" Eric asks alarmed. I just make a zipping motion with my fingers making him glare.

"Michael, who is this guy?" Jackie asked pointing at Fez and I cringed at her voice alone.

"Oh, that's Fez. He's the foreign exchange student." Kelso answered.

"Who'd we exchange for him?"

I just blinked in exasperation and looked at Hyde. "Is it too late to send her to wherever Fez is from?"

"God, I hope not…" He murmured and I smirked.

"Don't like her either then?"

"I would rather make weed illegal," he deadpans making me snicker.

Jackie stood abruptly. "Donna, I have to go to the ladies room." She said expectantly and I stared at her incredulously. Does she seriously have to do that? She was currently looking at Donna expectantly. "Donna!" She whined and Donna rolled her eyes before she stood and followed Jackie into the bathroom.

"Why not you Tina? Not girly enough," Steven teased.

"No, cheerleader hates me but you can go I mean no one would even notice with how small your dick is," I retort.

"Burn!" Kelso yells.

"I too must go to the bathroom," Fez stated as he stood. "Eric?"

Eric quickly turned with wide eyes. "Oh, it doesn't work that way with guys, Fez."

"Oh…" Fez mumbled before he walked off to the bathroom.

"Kelso, how much longer are we gonna have to deal with the whole Jackie experience?" Hyde asked.

"Don't worry… I'm breaking up with her." He stated.

"Never gonna happen." al the guys said making me frown, I knew that meant he must have promised this before.

"It's over! She's cutting into my free time."

"Pfft, what free time? Between the cheerleader, your friends, and school, you've got no free time whatsoever!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Chapter four.**

"Dude, has Dad told you if you could have the Cruiser or what?" I asked as I sat in the circle with Kelso, Hyde, Eric, and Fez. I was sitting between Kelso and Hyde on the side of the couch.

"Even if we do get it, we're gonna need some serious gas money 'cause the Cruiser's a boat…" Kelso informed us almost seriously.

"I know it's a boat," Eric said calmly with a small smile. "Man, this whole gas shortage bites!"

"Who's getting a boat?" Fez asked as he snacked on some cheese curls across from me.

"There is no gas shortage, man!" Hyde exclaimed, going into his anarchist mode. "It's all fake! The oil companies control everything! Which reminds me, has anybody heard of this guy who invented this car that runs on water? It's got a fibreglass air-cooled engine and it runs on water!"

"So it is a boat," Fez stated and I smiled at him.

"No, it's a car. Only you put water in the gas tank instead of gas. And it runs on water, man!" Hyde grinned.

"I never heard of this car…" Kelso mused and I smiled, amused.

"True story, dude."

"Hey, Jackie's good for gas money!"

"You are such a whore." Eric grinned.

"When does the boat get here, whore?" Fez asked and we all cracked up laughing.

"Eric!" We all heard from upstairs and stopped laughing immediately; it's Dad.

"Yeah, Dad?" Eric called attentively.

"I need to talk to you!"

Eric quickly stood and ran up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and stood.

"Well, I'll catch you guys later. I am gonna go watch and see if it implodes in his face. I splash some water on my eyes rubbing it.

"How are you so calm? You are high," Hyde asks.

"I have had practice."

"When?" Hyde asks shocked. I just walk up the stairs.

* * *

"Honey, are you crying?" Mom asks concerned. Dads head turns to me then Eric.

"What did you do?"

"No daddy I am fine they are from yawning too much, promise," I say kissing his cheek. He grumbles but nods. I sit at the table pretending to read a magazine, listening to the conversation.

"Bitchin!" Eric exclaimed catching the keys dad gave him.

"Eric! Not in front of your mother and sister," Red told him.

"Yes sir, Red," Eric replied walking away. I laughed and went to my room.

* * *

The next night, I was getting dressed in my concert attire. I was wearing a dress that came to an inch below my arse, with sleeves that came to halfway to my forearms and was made out of denim with buttons going all the way down and all the way up. I knew Red wouldn't let me leave the house like that so I put on a pair of plain black flare pants. I put on some white platforms boots that came to just below my knee. My hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and the ends were curled. I had dark blue eyeshadow and light pink lipgloss. I had a white bow around my ponytail and silver necklace that rested between my boobs and silver chain wrapped three times around my wrist. My mum yelled up the stairs for me to come down. I gave her and daddy a kiss on the cheek before rushing outside.

"Kelso, that's sweet!" Donna cooed sarcastically when he opened the passenger side door and we made to get in the front.

"Actually, I'm riding shotgun." He retorted and we both scowled.

"No, you're not!" Donna said.

"Well, I'm not riding in the back."

"Why don't we let my brother decide?" I asked and we all ducked down to look at Eric, who had just climbed into his seat.

"Eric?" Kelso asked, most likely hoping he'd get shotgun.

"Kelso." Eric paused and I blinked in astonishment not expecting that as Kelso was about to get into the front seat. "Get in the back!" Eric continued and I smirked. Kelso groaned and moved around Donna, I to get into the back seat. Donna slid in. I laughed and leant down.

"Taking her for a spin, eh?" Dad asked as he walked over to the driver's side window.

"Yes, sir." Eric responded easily.

"Well, have a good time." He was about to leave but paused at the last second. "Oh, one more thing, very important, about the car. She's old…so, no trips out of town, ever. Understood? Well, have fun!" He grinned and walked back into the house.

"Well, I guess that's that. We're not going." Eric stated and I scowled, giving Donna a look trying to tell her with my eyes to convince him to go against Red's orders for once in his life.

"Eric, do you wanna go?" She asked after glaring at me.

"He said no trips out of town."

"It's your car. Do you wanna go?"

"But he's God!" Eric protested and I scoffed, propping my elbow up on the open window lying my cheek in my palm.

"I think God would want us to go to Milwaukee," Kelso said stupidly and I resisted the urge to slap him.

"Eric, you are a seventeen-year-old man… gonna go with whatever you say. It's your decision." Donna said seriously.

"Man is a bit far," I muttered. I saw Donna biting her cheek to stop from laughing.

"It is my decision…" Eric paused. "And my decision is…we're going to a concert." He started the car and Donna and I shared an identical grin.

"Yeah!" Kelso cheered in the back seat.

"Alright I will follow behind you guys in my car," I tell them getting in the driver's seat. I pull out the driveway and let Eric overtake me. I tell him I wil meet him on the interstate while he picks up the others. I get myself some food for the drive before meeting them there. They had all tried to get in my car but I refused not letting trusting any of them in it.

* * *

About halfway to the concert, the Cruiser slowed down and pulled into a gas station slash mechanics. I stopped and got out wondering what was going on

"I'm telling you; we're out of gas!" Kelso exclaimed as they all stood outside the Cruiser.

"What happened?" I ask getting out.

"Wow well don't you look covered up," Hyde comments snarkily. I just flip him off and roll my eyes.

"We're not out of gas," Eric stated, sounding bored with the topic, he pointed to the hood of the cruiser and I nodded understanding.

"It's the battery." Randy, the mechanic, told us after checking under the hood. "It's six years old and shot to hell."

"I know what…" Jackie said slowly and got out of the Cruiser, slamming the door behind her. "I'll just call me dad."

"Kelso, tell her," Eric ordered.

"He can't take the car out of town." Kelso did as he was told.

"I'm not calling his dad," Jackie said as if it were obvious.

"Jackie…parents talk…to each other…about how we…screw up!" Hyde said slowly, saying the last two words in a perfect Jackie mocking voice.

"Why would they talk about that?" Jackie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because they're bored out of their minds," I mumbled in reply.

"They can't help it." Eric elaborated for me and I smirked in agreement as he continued. "Look, say there's a party see. And all of our parents are there…together." I then imagined the fantasy party. It was pretty funny and most of us ended up doing the Hustle.

"Okay, guys, we are in the middle of nowhere…." Jackie said slowly, stopping our dancing. I sighed in annoyance and leaned against the Cruiser, sipping on my soda. "And I have to go to the ladies room." She paused and turned to leave but then looked back when Donna didn't follow. "Donna!" Donna rolled her eyes in exasperation and stomped her foot before she followed after the midget.

"I have to come to," I say walking after them.

"What?" Donna says confused, "You never come."

"Well, I am not going to the party like this," I smirk as we go into the toilets. I go into the stall and take off the trousers which are hard in the cramped bathroom while in platforms. I unbutton the dress to the middle of my boobs when I come out and the girls look shocked. "So?" I ask.

"You have such good fashion sense," Jackie cheers. I go the mirror fixing my hair and walk out of the bathroom.

* * *

The guys aren't around, I'm guessing they are talking to the mechanic. I go to my truck and chuck my trousers in the back. When I turn around the guys are staring at me.

"What?" I ask confused placing my hands on my hips.

"You look hot!" Kelso exclaims.

"Micheal!" Jackie scolds.

"So you guys have a battery?" I ask ignoring them bickering.

"Yeah, it will be done soon," Hyde nods.

"Cool, well I am gonna check what needs to be done as Red taught me about cars," I tell them walking to the mechanic by the car.

* * *

At the concert, we were all jamming out to the music. We were standing in a line in the stands. It went like this: Fez, Eric, Donna, me and Hyde. They had given the mechanic Jakie and Kelso's tickets to pay for a battery. Which made me happy so I didn't have to listen to Jackie.

"Hey, guys, Randy's date is a man!" Fez suddenly said and I looked around him to see it was true.

"I'm okay with it!" Donna and I both said; me with a smirk.

"You're so cool to be okay with it!" Eric commented over the music, most likely talking to Donna.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Chapter five.**

About a week after the concert, we were all sitting in the basement watching TV.

"Does it bother anybody else that these women live in Hooterville?" Hyde asked.

"Technically, Petticoat Junction is down the track form Hooterville," Eric stated, being a smartass as usual.

"It bothers me that you know that," I mutter.

"Whatever, does it bother anybody else that they live down the track from Hooterville?" Hyde asked with annoyance.

"It bothers me that they bathe in the town water tank," Donna stated and I blinked then looked up at her.

"I agree with that," I said, looking back to the TV.

"With the dog…" Kelso trailed off as Jackie was cutting and styling his hair.

"It isn't drinking water. It is the water for the train," The midget in question rolled her eyes.

"It's still three naked women with a dog," Donna replied.

"I want to be the Hooterville dog!" Fez suddenly announced and I smiled. I love Fez. He's always saying the most inappropriate things at the most inappropriate times, which makes it funnier.

Then, Mom came clomping down the stairs with a basket of laundry. "You hoo, coming down." She warned. "Now, don't mind me, I'm just putting some clothes in. Eric, honey, I thought you could wear this on your birthday. And Tina sweetie, you should wear that new dress of yours. They're nice; you look so handsome and beautiful in it."

"Why would we wanna dress nice on our birthday?" Eric asked slowly.

"It's your birthday?" Kelso asked before Jackie yanked his head back in place.

"Oh, you never know what's going to happen on your birthday…" Mom replied.

"Mom," Eric said slowly, but Mom didn't turn from what she was doing. "Mom!" She then turned.

"Please, do not throw a party for us," he begged.

"I don't mind," I shrugged.

"Oh, well, listen to Mr and Ms Popularity. Like I have time to plan you two a party." She was about to go up the stairs but paused and turned towards us again. "Oh, um, by the way, your sister, Laurie, is coming home from college this weekend. No special reason, she just is." She then ran up the stairs.

"Well, you're getting a party and best of all, it's a surprise!" Donna smirked.

Kelso chuckled. "I just realized Donna's older than you." He told Eric and I rolled my eyes.

"Only by a month." Donna shrugged nonchalantly.

"Good for you, Eric!" Fez grinned and Eric gave a small, worried smile back.

"Good for me what?"

"In my country, it is good luck to fall in love with an older woman." Fez elaborated and I giggled lightly.

"Fez…Fez!" Eric said, astonished.

"No, they come with live-stock." Fez grinned, making me laugh and Hyde smile sarcastically.

* * *

"Morning," Eric and I greeted our parents as we walked into the kitchen and I went over to the fridge.

"Morning," Dad replied, reading his morning newspaper.

I tried to open the fridge, but Mom quickly slammed it shut again. I raised an eyebrow in question at her and blinked slowly.

"Uh uh, I'll get it." She told me and I backed away so she could open the fridge a little. She pulled out milk and handed it to me as Eric went to the cupboard to get me and him a bowl. Mom quickly slammed it shut, almost slamming it on his fingers in the process. "Uh uh, I'll get it." She then pulled down two bowls and a box of cereal, pushing the objects into our hands.

"Did I just see about seven bags of potato chips in there?" Eric asked slowly as we both looked at our mother.

"They were on sale." She said dismissively as she pulled two spoons from the drawer before she placed them in our bowls.

"I thought we said no party," Eric growled lightly.

"You did I didn't," I speak up poring my cereal

"I'm not throwing a party." Mom stated as she sat down at the table next to Dad.

"Don't give them one," Dad said in the same tone as my mother.

"I'm not."

"They're too old for a surprise party."

"I'm agreeing with you."

"And stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling!" Mom cried evenly.

"Look, we know money is tight, so we don't want a big birthday," Eric said as he sat down beside me while I simply started to eat my breakfast. I knew that Mom would throw a party if she wanted to, anyways I missed celebrating with them last year.

"I'll decide when money is tight," Dad said as he looked up from his newspaper finally at the two of us. "Now...what kinda gift do you want?"

"Some jewellery, I need some earings" I answered easily without even looking up.

"Are you sure, honey?" Mom asked worriedly, so I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow from confusion as I chewed. "It's just, you weren't here last year. Don't you want something else?"

"Okay." I nodded with a smile. "and some new records. But I am just happy to be here."

"Alright, then." Dad nodded as he smiled warmly at me, kissing my cheek. He then turned his normal look onto my brother. "What do you want? Don't worry about the cost as long as it's reasonable."

"Okay, I would like a cassette player. A cassette, not an eight-track. No eight-track, okay?" Eric asked.

"You know, I don't know why they don't just put record players in cars." Mom said, honestly sounding confused on the subject. I just hummed and gulped back the milk in my bowl.

"Well, I'm done. Headin' to the basement now, so...bye bye." I said simply as I stood and put my bowl in the sink on my way out of the kitchen.

**A.N: I know it's short but school and work are hectic so I wanted to post something so you guys know. Also, be warned that it will be a slow burn.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Chapter six.**

Later on, Donna, Jackie, and I leant against the Cruiser while we watched Hyde, Kelso, Fez, and Eric play basketball.

"So?" Jackie asked, looking at Donna, who stood between us.

"What?" The redhead asked, watching the guys, probably wishing that she could play with them like I was.

"What are you going to get Eric for his birthday?" Jackie asked Donna coyly and I raised an eyebrow up at the taller redhead in question.

"What are you getting him?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know. Nothing seems...right. I wanna give him something special." She said, her voice in thought as she kept her eyes on the guys. I hummed a bit before I smirked as Jackie gasped.

"He kissed you!" Jackie squealed and I chuckled a bit as Donna quickly shushed her with an angry look on her face. "Get in the car. Donna, Tina, get in the car so we can talk!" Jackie said quickly and I smiled as Donna rolled her eyes. We all turned and climbed into the Cruiser with me in the back and Donna and Jackie in the front. Donna was behind the wheel, while I leaned forward between them so I could put in my input, too.

"So, I am guessing you kissed him as my brother has no courage," I say with a smug grin and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay, what happened?" Jackie asked as she settled herself in the passenger seat, turning so that she could see both me and Donna.

"Guys, I'm not going to talk to you about this," Donna replied and I smirked.

"Who do you expect to talk to about it then?" I asked. "Look, you've got us or..." I paused and then gestured towards Hyde, Kelso, Fez, and Eric, who were all doing armpit farts.

"Oookay," Donna said slowly before she placed her hands on the wheel. "We get home from the Rundgren concert and I'm sitting on the hood of the car and I kissed him." She explained with a frown as if she didn't understand it either.

"French or American?" Jackie demanded and I looked at her incredulously.

"Does it matter?" I asked snappily and she made a face at me, making Donna sigh and hold her head in her hand as she looked forward.

"I can't believe I'm talking to you two about this." She said and I giggled a bit as we watched Hyde and Kelso walk by, carrying Fez while giving him a wedgie at the same time. Eric was following behind them, a smirk on his face and the basketball under his arm. "Ok, so look. I've lived next door to Eric my entire life and we talk about everything together. We love the same music, we love the Packers, and then I kissed him and everything changed and now I don't know if he's my boyfriend or he's my best friend and if he's my boyfriend, I lose my best friend and if I screw it up I lose my best friend and my boyfriend and now I've gotta get him this gift and I don't know if-" I quickly cut her off, holding my head.

"Donna! He isn't thinking about this stuff he is just happy he finally had his first kiss so, chill," I tell her and she smiled a bit at me.

"I've solved it," Jackie said then and we both looked at her curiously. "Get him...a scented candle."

"A scented candle?" Donna and I both asked in confusion.

"It's practical and romantic," Jackie said it like it was obvious. "Oh, yeah."

I hummed in thought and then shrugged, patting Donna on the shoulder. "Up to you, man. I'm gonna go check up on the guys to see if they've done anything too stupid." And with that, I headed in the direction of the basement, where I had seen Hyde, Fez, and Kelso heading. Eric had gone into the kitchen.

When I got downstairs, I noticed Laurie was down here, as well, throwing the laundry into the dryer. Fez and Kelso were staring dumbly at her since she was dressed in only an oversized red long sleeve sweater.

"Holy mother..." Fez mumbled in a soft, high pitched voice as Laurie bent over. I just rolled my eyes and went to stand behind the couch.

Kelso stepped in front of Fez to gain Laurie's attention and spoke with an overly deep voice. "Hello, Laurie." Oh, God, the boy tries too hard for my sister.

"Hello, Kelso." Laurie returned with a friendly tone and then turned a sour glare on me and Hyde. "Hyde," Hyde just stared at her with a straight, disgusted face.

"Who is the goddess?" Fez questioned softly.

"The goddess is T's and Eric's sister," Kelso said with a passion.

"She's not a goddess. She's more the earth-mother-whore type, which works for me." Hyde smirked in amusement.

"Tina," Laurie squeals noticing me when I scoff. We hug each other.

"When did you guys become friends? You used to not stand each other?" Hyde asks.

"Sorry, we didn't update you," Laurie snarls.

That was when Eric came downstairs and noticed his half-naked sister by the dryer. "Laurie." He greeted blandly.

"Eric." She returned in the same tone.

"Shouldn't you put some clothes on?" He asked her bluntly, but we all knew that she wouldn't just to annoy Eric.

"Why?" The stupid blonde asked.

"Aren't you a little cold?" Eric continued as he looked over at her.

"No. In fact, I'm hot." She told him easily.

"Oh, well, then why don't you go upstairs?" He yelled the last word slightly, indicating that he didn't want her down here.

"I'm waiting for my jeans to come out of the dryer and I want you to stay off my case. It will only take me a minute." She told us in annoyance, making me roll my eyes

"I don't think Kelso can last much longer." I pointed out and it was true. The idiotic teenager was staring at my sister as if in a trance.

"Too bad," Laurie replied with an eye roll. "It's not like I'm completely naked under this. I'm wearing underwear." With that, she pulled up the hem of her shirt for proof. Kelso and Fez both moaned. "If we were at the beach, you wouldn't even notice me."

"If we were at the beach, Kelso would be in the water right now," Hyde remarked with a smirk and I grinned. "And how comes you don't do your washing like that Tina?"

"Oh I do," I reply leaning down to his ear. "But see I do it in fewer clothes and I have a list longer than Kelso full of people I would rather see me like that," I smirk making him roll his eyes.

"So I understand you have the wagon now?" Laurie changed the subject as she focused on Eric once more. "I want to borrow it tomorrow night, I need it."

"Okay, but I need a favour." Eric proposed and I raised a curious eyebrow, wondering why he would want to make a deal with our sister. He knew from past experiences that never went over very well with Laurie. Especially for him.

"For you? I don't think so." Laurie shook her head easily.

"Come on, just tell Mom Tina and I are too old for surprise parties," Eric begged lightly and I got it then. He must be really desperate to not have to go through having another surprise party from Mom. I really don't care either way about the party.

"But you two're the babies," Laurie stated in a patronizing tone. "And Momma loves her babies."

"Okay, Laurie, if you do this, I will let you borrow the Cruiser," Eric told her.

"All night." She proposed and Eric's eyes widened in shock.

"All night?" He repeated.

"You got it," he told her weakly nodding in agreement, obviously not wanting our older sister to have his car for the whole night.

"Then it's a deal." She smirked and leaned forward, pinching his cheek and making him scowl and flinch away from her. "Babies." She patronized one more time before she went upstairs.

Kelso, for some, unknown reason, was grinning like an idiot suddenly. "Woo hoo hoo hoo hoo... Whoooo!" He said as he thrust his hips forward, making me raise my eyebrows curiously. "Yeah! Your sister..." He pointed at me and Eric before he continued, pointing to himself, "...wants me!" We all just looked at him oddly, since Laurie barely said two words to him, so he continued. "I mean, you saw her coming onto me, right?" Fez opened his mouth to disagree, but I held my hand up.

"Let him go."

"Remember? I said, 'hello, Laurie'," He copied his deep voice from earlier, "and Laurie said, 'Hello, Kelso. I'm waiting-and I want you-baby-take me-now-I need it-bad-I need it-all night-and Momma loves her baby-I'm completely naked under this-and-I'm hot-for-you-Kelso." He had a big, goofy smile at the end on his face. While Eric, Hyde, and Fez stared at him with pity/confusion, I simply burst out laughing at my friend's sad excuse of a crush on my sister.

"You're delusional, Kelso," I told him through a fit of giggles.

"What? You didn't see it?" He asked with wide, curious eyes that made me crack up once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Chapter seven. This isn't a story progress episode as much as it is an understanding of Tina's character.**

I and the guys had just finished a circle and decided that we wanted some food so went upstairs. Went we went upstairs mom was making dinner but wasn't dancing like she usually does.

"Mom are you okay?" I ask her worried.

"Of course dear, just a little sentimental you," she says trying to laugh but I give her a look. "It's just you are growing up so fast," she explains.

"Aww mom," I coo giving her a hug.

"I am fine really," she says giving me a small hug.

"I know something that will make you happy," I say pulling back and going into the living room. "Laurie, come do that thing we learnt a few months ago. Mom is upset," I tell her.

"Kay," she says following me. I take moms hand and bring her to the basement. I sit mum down in Hyde's chair and move all the boys out of the way to the sofa. Jackie and Donna came in but Eric told them to stay out of the way. Laurie comes with the album we need and puts it on the player.

"Ready?" Laurie asks as it starts. **(A.N: For the dance look up the song on youtube and it is the just dance video with the girls as Laurie and Tina. They dance together on the partner bits)**

_The warden threw a party in the county jail_

_The prison band was there and they began to wail_

_The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing_

_You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing_

_Let's rock_

_Everybody, let's rock_

_Everybody in the whole cell block_

_Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone_

_Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone_

_The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang_

_The whole rhythm section was a purple gang_

_Let's rock_

_Everybody, let's rock_

_Everybody in the whole cell block_

_Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_Number 47 said to number 3_

_"You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see_

_I sure would be delighted with your company_

_Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me"_

_Let's rock_

_Everybody, let's rock_

_Everybody in the whole cell block_

_Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, Rock, Rock_

_Sad Sack was sittin' on a block of stone_

_Way over in the corner weepin' all alone_

_The warden said, "Hey, buddy, don't you be no square_

_If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair"_

_Let's rock_

_Everybody, let's rock_

_Everybody in the whole cell block_

_Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_Shifty Henry said to Bugs, "For Heaven's sake_

_No one's lookin', now's the chance to make a break"_

_Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said, "Nix nix_

_I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks"_

_Let's rock_

_Everybody, let's rock_

_Everybody in the whole cell block_

_Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

"Oh girls that was just wonderful," mom cheered.

"You loved that song when we were little, Laurie and I learnt it a few months ago when she visited me and Grandma was out," I shrug.

"It was just lovely," mom said hugging us before rushing upstairs humming the song to herself.

"Wow Tina I didn't think you could become even more of a dork," Hyde mocked.

"Yeah, well," I shrug.

"Tina you are going to take that!" Laurie says shocked. "We both know-"

"Yeah but he isn't worth it," I explain and she shrugs.

"What would change my mind," Scoffed Hyde sitting in his chair.

"T I am sorry but he is a douche," Laurie sighs. "Put him in his place please," she asks. I roll my eyes but agree. While Laurie goes to get a record I turn to the others.

"Give me a moment," I explain. "Also Eric you are gonna hate this," I warn going in the spare room. I had on high waist jeans with a button-up shirt with platforms. I took my bra off and tied my top at the front ruffling my hair up and bit my lip to make it plump. I hear Laurie come back downstairs and instruct Donna to get the record ready. She comes in holding some short. I roll my eyes but agree quickly changing. She left the room and started the record. Which Laurie had told me I was singing along to.

**(A.N: Her actions in normal song lyrics in Italics.)**

_Caught the teacher giving his eyes to a student_

I step out of the room and slowly walk to the others

_Thought he pretty cute and she bit her lip back to him_

I lean against the washing machine shrugging and look down

_Chewing on her nails and her pens while she's dreaming of him_

I hop onto the machine twirling my hair

_And he's fucking in sin, you know he is_

I lean back and open my legs smirking

_She said, "It's for all the right reasons Baby, _

I get off and walk to behind the sofa

_don't care 'bout grades Just call me your lady_

I hold my head and turn

_If I pass this quiz will you give me your babies?_

I clutch my stomach and smile

_Don't call me crazy_

I crouch down infront of fez who is on the sofa

_You love me but you won't come save me_

I shake my head stepping back

_You got a wife and kids, you see them daily_

I go over to Laurie and cover her ears

_Don't know why you even need me"_

I let go shurgging.

_Teacher's pet_

I walk over to the girls

_If I'm so special why am I secret?_

I put my finger to my lips

_Yeah, why the fuck is that?_

I tilt my head

_Do you regret_

I spin to look at Hyde

_The things we shared that I'll never forget?_

I walk towards him slowly shaking my head.

_Well, do you tell me that?_

I bend down with my hands on his thighs

_I know I'm young, but my mind is well beyond my years_

I stand up tracing my hand down my body for young and hold my mind at the end.

_I knew this wouldn't last but fuck you, don't you leave me here_

I look over to the others singing this to them not moving from standing in front of Hyde

_Teacher's pet_

I slowly lower my self so I am straddling Hyde and it is easy to see he didn't expect that

_If I'm so special why am I secret?_

I put my hands on his shoulder and lean my head to his ear to whisper this part

_She's feeling like a spider in a cage_

Before he can react I am off his lap walking to the Tv tapping it

_You liar, you were her desire_

I point at Kelso then Jackie

_Now she wants to light you on fire_

I flick my lighter onto the incense stick

_But fuck it, she'll still give you a call_

I grab a joint and flick it to the flame

_And a lighter when you wanna get high_

I take a drag quickly

_And mess around 'til you get numb_

I pass it to Laurie

_She said, "It's for all the right reasons_

I walk away from Laurie to the girls

_Baby, don't care 'bout grades_

I bring them to in front of the sofa

_Just call me your lady_

push Donna on top of Eric

_If I pass this quiz will you give me your babies?_

Jackie onto Kelso

_Don't call me crazy_

I tell Fez bending at the waist to face him.

_You love me but you won't come save me_

I say turning to Laurie who blows smoke in my face

_You got a wife and kids, you see them daily_

I walk behind the sofa

_Don't know why you even need me"_

I trail my hands on Hydes back

_Teacher's pet_

then trail them down his chest

_If I'm so special why am I secret?_

I whisper in his ear.

_Yeah, why the fuck is that?_

I suddenly let go of him and sit on his lap.

_Do you regret _

I sing and wrap my legs around the chair legs.

_The things we shared that I'll never forget?_

I bend my self backwards using the chair to hold my weight and put my arms on the floor

_Well, do you tell me that?_

I slowly come back up to face Hyde

_I know I'm young but my mind is well beyond my years_

I unwrap my legs and push myself to standing while my legs are either side of Hyde

_I knew this wouldn't last but fuck you, don't you leave me here_

I bend to face him

_Teacher's pet_

I ask him trailing my hands up his thighs

_If I'm so special why am I secret?_

I say sitting on his lap facing the others

_Gimme back my money_

I spin my head around

_Didn't learn a damn thing honey, from you_

I shake my head

_Except how to lie and cheat while inside the sheets_

I lean back and drag my hands down his face gently

_Stop calling me your bunny_

I quickly stand up

_I won't hop and you don't own me_

I walk behind him

_Do you? _

I sing while leaning my head on his shoulder

_I__ bet you think you do_

I smirk at him standing up

_Well you don't_

I steal his glasses

_Teacher's pet_

I walk to Laurie

_If I'm so special why am I secret?_

I take the joint taking a hit before putting it out

_Yeah, why the fuck is that?_

Spinning to the others

_Do you regret _

I go to the extra chair

_The things we shared that I'll never forget?_

I trail my hands up my body keeping eye contact with Hyde

_Well, do you tell me that?_

I walk behind the sofa

_I know I'm young but my mind is well beyond my years_

I lean down between the people on the sofa

_I knew this wouldn't last but fuck you, don't you leave me here_

I walk to the table in front of the sofa and sit down suddenly

_Teacher's pet_

I lean back flicking the glasses up

_If I'm so special why am I secret?_

I ask putting a finger to my lips.

**A.N: I know strange chapter but wanted to show a different side to Tina. It won't happen again. Reviews are welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Chapter eight.**

I get off the table chucking Hyde his glasses and go to the back room and put my clothes back to normal. The only difference when I come back out is that Laurie had stopped the record and was grinning.

"Alright, that was fun but I am gonna get ready for dinner," I call out making their heads snap to me.

"Where did you learn that?" Donna asks.

"Probably Laurie the whore," Hyde speaks up. I roll my eyes and go to the stairs.

"Nope, I taught her," I tell him. I am about to be out of sight when I stop and turn to Hyde. "Oh and enjoy trying to walk home with that stiffy," I smirk before walking out the basement completely.

* * *

Later on, that night, Dad, Mom, Laurie, Eric, and I were sitting around the dining room table for dinner. I was seated between Dad and Eric and Mom was across from me while Laurie was across from Eric. It was silent for a long moment with the only sounds being from silverware clinking against plates until Dad decided to break the awkward silence.

"So, how's your friend...Janice?" He asked Laurie, obviously trying to make small talk.

"Pregnant," Laurie answered blandly as if it was old news.

"Oh, she was such a nice girl. How would that happen?" Mom asked as she passed the mashed potatoes around the table.

"Well, first the egg travels down the fallopian tube to the uterus, where it attaches to the wall-"

"Eric, for God sakes, that's no language for a woman to hear." Dad reprimanded.

"It's okay, Red, I know what a fallopian tube is. I think Mom and Tina do, too." Laurie told him with the same bland tone as she looked between me and Mom.

"Well, I just don't like my little boy banding those words about." Mom pouted before she leaned over and wiped at the corner of Eric's mouth. "You're still one of my babies."

"Thanks, Mom..." Eric said with a frown. "Laurie?" Eric reminded her lightly.

"Quit staring at your sister and eat your carrots," Red ordered as Laurie finally got the picture.

"Oh, yeah, Eric wanted me to tell you that he thinks he and Tina are too old for a party," Laurie said tactlessly before she held her hand out to Eric. "Keys?"

"There's no party." Mom said shakily with a weary smile pointed at us before she looked back to my sister. "Laurie, loose lips."

"Oh, Laurie, I just remembered I can't loan you the Vista Cruiser on account of I hate you." Eric smiled sarcastically as the blonde before he ate a carrot.

"Just take my car," I sigh handing her the keys.

"Laurie you be careful driving that car. It is your sisters only way to travel and I don't want her having to get in the vista cruiser. It is unreliable. That is fine for Eric but not you two," He tells her. She nodded at him smiling. "Oh, and, uh, here's a twenty." He handed over the cash with a smile.

"Will that...cover gas?" Laurie asked innocently as she looked between our parents.

"Oh, well it should-honey, honey, give her another ten just in case, besides then Tina will have a tank of gas." Mom suggested as wiped at her mouth with a napkin.

"You know, I could probably use some gas money," Eric said slyly, watching as Dad fished out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Yeah, and if a frog had wings, he wouldn't bump his ass when he hops," Dad replied smartly and handed Laurie the money.

* * *

I groaned as I looked up when I heard a chorus of three familiar voices saying, "Surprise!" I blinked as Mom held a plate on a bed in breakfast tray.

"Birthday breakfast," Mom announced as she set the tray down beside me on my big sized bed, Dad and Laurie standing behind her. "This is it, though, young lady. A few gifts tonight and the end. It's too late to change your mind about a party now, so don't think you're going to get one or you will be sorely disappointed." She told me before she turned towards Dad and Laurie, trying to hide a big smile that I knew she had on her face while walking out the door of my room.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," Dad cooed as he kissed my forehead and then turned, also following after my mom.

"Alright gossip time," Laurie cheered. We sat on my bed and had breakfast together sharing as moms portion was massive. She wasn't understanding my appetite still wasn't big and that eating loads wouldn't help. We discussed plans for later, deciding she could give me my gift once dad and mom leave. As dad apparently wouldn't approve.

* * *

Later on that day, or evening, I should say, Fez, Jackie, Kelso, Hyde, Donna, Eric, and I were sitting in the basement. While Eric and I were relaxed where we were sitting, the others were stiff and looked like they were trying to concentrate on something. They actually pretty much looked constipated, to put it bluntly.

"Look, we know what you're all doing." Eric pointed out as I rested my elbow on the table and held my cheek in the palm of my hand. I was seated on the ground next to where Eric was sitting in Hyde's usual chair. We were both watching the guys act weird, even though I knew they knew we knew about this supposed 'surprise' party.

Kelso didn't even move or look at us as he spoke up. "What are you talking about, man? We're just hanging out, except we're dressed nice, but that doesn't mean anything." It was true. We were all dressed nicely for the occasion. Eric wore the shirt Mom wanted him to and I had decided to obey Mom for once and wore my mid-thigh black off the shoulder short sleeve dress. My hair was down and wavy from the plaits I had earlier and my makeup was the usual mascara and eyeliner. I had on a black choker necklace around my neck. On my feet, I wore my black heels.

"Yes, Kelso, because we both totally believe that," I replied blandly in boredom, just waiting for it to start.

As I predicted, Mom came halfway down the stairs and looked down at all of us, also wearing nice clothes. "Hi, kids. Um, I need your help with something. Jackie, Donna, Michael, Steven..." She paused in thought, obviously having forgotten Fez's name, "...young man with an accent, could you give me a hand? Not you two." She pointed sternly at me and Eric as the other five got up and ran up the stairs. Eric and I looked at each other as they went upstairs.

"Hmm..." I mumbled while blinking slowly.

"God, I can't take it," Eric stated as he quickly stood and tried to leave through the back door. I stood up and wiped off the back of my skirt as I sat down on the now unoccupied couch, watching in amusement as Eric opened the door and there stood Dad, leaning on the doorframe. "Bu-"

"No," Dad said sternly.

"I-"

"Noo. No, sir." I had to giggle at that lightly, crossing my arms over my chest and shaking my head at my dad and brother's mini-arguments. It was entertaining. Eric had tried this before, they learnt after we managed to escape the first time.

That was when Mom came halfway down the stairs again. "Eric? Tina? Kids, could you come up here for a second?" Without getting an answer, she turned and went back upstairs, yelling, "Shut up, they're coming!"

I had to laugh lightly as Eric sulked. I got up, grabbed his hand, and dragged him up the stairs easily.

"Surprise!" We both heard once we had entered the living room through the kitchen and Eric faked a smile while I grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Chapter nine.**

We soon moved on to the presents and started off with Eric's. He opened Mom and Dad's first, sitting on the couch, so our parents leaned over his shoulders to watch while I sat between him and Hyde.

I choked on some laughter at the gift once the paper was torn away. "Wow...I mean, yeah..." Eric said unenthusiastically while Mom laughed her usual laugh.

"It's an eight-track tape player." She explained while Hyde smirked in amusement with me.

"I see that," Eric commented softly.

"Just what you asked for," Dad claimed.

"You made such a big deal about it, I wrote it down." Mom told him while I giggled lightly.

"Enjoy your music, man." I grinned as I elbowed him.

A little later, Eric was opening Hyde's gift. We were still in the same spots on the couch, but Hyde now held the eight-track player.

"Cassettes," Eric said blandly as he held them up, looking past me to our friend. "Great, thanks, Hyde."

Hyde smirked happily as he held up the eight-track. "You're welcome."

"Oh, let's put them in the eight-track and play 'em." Mom suggested with a smile, making me smirk as Eric's face fell. The next gift Eric opened was from Bob and Midge.

"Hey..." He held up a box and I looked up at it. "A hot shave dispenser." He actually seemed to like this gift.

Mom immediately snatched the box out of his hand and began to walk away, but Midge followed after her in confusion. "Oh, he won't need that for a long time. A long, long time." She enunciated the last 'long'.

"Of course he will. He's almost like a man." Midge claimed, causing Mom to burst into tears. I frowned with a raised eyebrow as they hugged each other.

"Alright, time for my gift to you, man, before you hand over mine," I told Eric once I turned to him and he smiled, nodding. I reached out towards the present that was sitting on the table in front of us and handed it over to him. I watched as he tore through the black and white striped wrapping paper, obviously eager to see what I had gotten him this year. I smiled in delight when a large grin spread over his lips.

"Wow, Em, this is great. Thanks." He smiled at me and gave me a one-armed hug. I smiled back and looked down at the gift. It was a T-shirt with one of those comics and a gift card for the place he gets all that geeky stuff from.

"You are very much welcome, bro. Now, give me my gift." I demanded softly, but sternly, making him chuckle lightly.

"Oh, I haven't given him my yet," Donna announced as she picked her present up from the table. She had decided to go with the scented candle idea, unbelievably.

"No!" Jackie yelled, shocking all of us, especially Eric. "Donna, help me find my purse. Now!" She then grabbed Donna and pulled her and the candle out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What's that about?" Hyde asked.

"It's anyone's guess," I shrug.

It wasn't long until Jackie and Donna came back and we decided to go ahead and open my presents 'cause we all knew Dad wanted to get out of here. From Jackie, I got cosmetics. No big surprise there. When I asked, she just raised an eyebrow and smiled innocently at me. Bah, bitch... I got new records from mom and dad, and a few pairs of earrings, when asked mom confirmed they weren't expensive but she got a selection so I had choices.

Anyways, I got some new perfume from Donna, some candy from Fez, a new record from Kelso, a Led Zeppelin shirt from Hyde that was wrapped round chocolate and some coconut and lime scented body wash from Bob and Midge. It was Eric's turn to give me his gift.

"Alright, dude, cough it up," I said impatiently and he smiled lightly as he handed over a box. I looked at him confused and when I opened it there was loads of pictures. Some from our childhood and others in recent years. Some I didn't recognise. Eric must have sensed my confusion as he explained.

"Well, I know you like photos so I got some for you to put in your room or make a scrapbook. The most recent ones are from the year you were gone."

"I love it thanks," I told him giving him a hug.

"Okay, it's time we disappeared." dad announced, obviously meaning the parents.

"What, honey? Honey, the party just started." Mom said as she made herself comfortable, but Dad just pulled her up anyways.

"I know, that's why we're going over to Bob's," Dad argued softly.

"Well, I wanted to give Eric and Emily a party." Mom replied easily but Dad simply smiled.

"And you did." He began pulling her towards the front door. "You make a mess, you're all grounded," Dad told us all as Midge stepped out the door and he laughed.

"You darn kids." Bob grinned before he followed after his wife.

"Well, you know, what if they run out of ketchup or something?" Mom pointed out and I giggled lightly as he pulled her out more.

"Let's go."

She grabbed onto the door frame in a desperate attempt to stay. "Well, we have more buns and sweet pickles if you don't like dill!" And with that, Dad finally managed to pull her out the door, closing the door in the process.

Laurie stood as soon as they were gone. "Okay, I'd like to stay, but I'm leaving."

"Um, my present," I ask standing.

"Oh, right. Here," she said reaching under the sofa and handing me a bag. I look in the bag and laugh.

"What is it?" Eric asks. I snap the bag closed.

"Something I will definitely be using," I say winking at Laurie. "But something brother should never see his sister own," I tell him.

"That means it's lingerie," Hyde smirks.

"Ewww," Eric moans.

"Well bye now," Laurie says walking to the door. "Coming T?" she asks. I shake my head.

"Next time."

"Hey, buy us some beers, we'll pay double." Eric offered as he also stood.

"Do you really think that beer will make your little party better?" She asked us in a semi-baby voice.

"Yes." All the guys told her at once.

"I admit it would give you young people a sense of maturity, but it would be a false sense of maturity and that would be wrong." She babied us one more time before she turned to leave.

"So, you're not going to do it?" Eric called after her.

"'Course not." She replied, looking over at him. "Now I'm off to join my legal friends at a party with a keg." She bragged with a wave. "Bye." She went to the door, but Kelso ran around the couch, almost knocking over the lamp in the process but I was quick to save it. I looked up to see that he had stopped at the bottom of the stairs and was trying to act sexy once again. I snorted and shook my head.

"So, Laurie, where's the party? You know, maybe we'll cruise by later." He offered with the deep voice and Laurie just smiled sweetly up at him.

"In your dreams, you idiot." With that, she left and let the door slam shut behind her.

"Okay, you guys had to see that!" Kelso exclaimed in excitement as he turned to face us and I choked on a laugh.

"See you get turned down by our sister? Yup." I smiled sweetly before I put Laurie's present on the table.

**A.N: Reviews to know if you guys like it would be great. Also, this is a slow burn.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Chapter ten.**

Jackie and Donna had disappeared into the kitchen again.

"So what did Donna get you?" Hyde asked Eric.

"I don't know, she hasn't given me it yet," Eric shrugs. All the boys cheer.

"Ohh, this is it. She is going to give you the big gift," Kelso cheers, "The big gift. You guys know what I mean when I say that."

"Kelso I am not from this country and I got it," Fez tells him. I snort and sit in the recliner, shaking my head at them.

"Oh, Eric," Jackie called as she walked into the living room. "Donna's on the porch." This made all the guys turn to look at Eric.

"He's gettin' the big gift!" Kelso exclaimed, making me furrow my brows and tilt my head to the side in confusion. Eric left and Hyde and I went into the kitchen to spy.

Soon enough, we were all knelt down behind the island, attempting to hide, but still able to see Eric and Donna. They were sitting down in the lawn chairs with the candlelit.

"This is it, he's going for it," Jackie announced, but I furrowed my brows as I noticed that my redheaded friend and my brother had barely moved an inch. I was also certain that Eric could see us with how he was sitting.

"Uh-uh, it's his birthday, she should make the first move," Kelso stated and I rolled my eyes.

"She did last time." Jackie and I replied.

"What?" Hyde and Fez exclaimed in shock while I was between them.

"Shut up and watch." I scolded lightly and they easily obeyed.

"C'mon, Forman, go for it!" Hyde cheered him on.

Eric looked up. "The door is open, we can hear you." He announced and Jackie shushed us. "We can see you!" He added and we all ducked behind the counter, me with a smile on my face. This was all so ridiculous.

"Is he kissing her?" Fez asked stupidly.

"None of us can see them, Fez." Hyde pointed out.

"Eric, are you kissing her?" He called out to them and I laughed at the sound of the sliding glass door being shut.

* * *

I grinned in amusement as I leaned over the back of the couch, watching as Kelso taught Hyde and Fez how to do this door trick with their arms. Jackie was sitting on the washing machine waiting for Eric to come back with drinks and Donna was beside me reading a magazine quietly.

"Push! Push! Come, you gotta push it!" Kelso ordered as he timed them.

"How much longer?" Hyde asked as he struggled against pushing the door frame he stood in.

"Ten seconds. You gotta push harder, it's not gonna work." Kelso complained, not satisfied with their progress.

"This is so stupid," Hyde complained.

"It's not stupid, you're gonna love it." Kelso grinned.

"I'm not-not gonna love it." Hyde retorted easily.

"Okay, that's time. Step away from the door." Kelso said as he waved them out of the doorways. They both stepped forward together and their arms lift without their doing, making them 'ooh' in surprise with grins.

"Kelso, you're a genious!" Fez praised him.

"Yeah, well, it's magic." Kelso shrugged as he came and sat in the chair beside the couch while Eric came down the stairs.

"Oh, my God, finally. I am so dehydrated." Jackie complained as she hopped down from the washing machine and walked over to Eric.

"Oh, here, Piggly-Wiggly Diet Cream Soda," Eric said pleasantly as he handed it over to the cheerleader, who looked at him with a disbelieving look on her face.

"I told you my top three choices were Tab, Fresca, or Diet Rite." She stated as she held up the can of soda with raised eyebrows.

"Again, you get Piggly-Wiggly Diet Cream Soda." My brother told her smartly and I smirked at the scowl she sent him.

"Then I'll just have water."

"You know, there's a hose in the back yard," Donna told her with a straight face.

"Or a dog bowl down the street," I smile sarcastically. "Bitch," I mumble.

"I've noticed the pop selection has really gone downhill since your dad got laid off," Kelso said as he looked at me and Eric while he played with a deck of cards.

"He's not laid off, he's just part-time." Eric frowned and I kicked Kelso in the shin.

"So shut up!" I scowled at him.

Mom came thumping down the stairs. "Kids, kids, kids, kids, kids, kids, kids, kids. The President is coming!"

"What president?" Eric asked curiously.

"The President of these United States: Gerald R. Ford. The 36th...8th...40th...I don't know, he's the President!" Mom said excitedly before she rushed back to the storage room.

"Why would Gerald R. Ford wanna come here of all places?" I asked aloud as I bounced a ball bored.

"Because we are a whistle-stop along his Wisconsin-campaign trail. My dad organized it!" Jackie boasted with a grin.

Mom had been on her way back upstairs with two handfuls of mini American flags when she slowly turned around to face Jackie. "Dear, the next time you know a president is coming to town, please give me a little more notice. I need to vacuum. Eric, you tidy up this basement. Tina come upstairs and help me make a pie, I gotta make a pie!" And with that, she took off back up the stairs.

"Wow, the President is coming..." Eric mused.

"You know what we should do?" Kelso asked seriously, making us all look at him curiously. "That door thing again!" I smiled in amusement as all the guys jumped up and ran for the doors, while I went to help mom.

* * *

That night, Eric, Dad, Mom, and I were sitting in the kitchen eating dinner.

"So, how's the car?" Dad asked as Eric sat down beside me.

"Real good." Eric nodded.

"By real good you mean you've rotated those tired as I asked you to?" Dad questioned as I took a sip of my ice tea.

"Dad, don't they rotate every time I drive?" Eric asked smartly making me roll my eyes at him.

"You being a smart mouth?" Dad asked in annoyance.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Eric caved.

"Tina? Your wheels?" he asks.

"Of course daddy. I do it once a week," I nod and he smiles.

"Tuna casserole again?" Dad asked as Mom placed the bowl with our food in it in the middle of the table.

"Well, okay, how about we don't pay the car insurance and we'll all have steak." Mom replied sarcastically and it was silent for a moment before she started to laugh and Dad got his serving first. "Well, just imagine. President Ford is coming here. Ah, Red, we need to get rid of the oil stains in the driveway."

"It's not like he's coming to our house and if he did, I'd kick him in the keister." He replied while Mom got her food.

"Oh stop it. How can you say that? You voted for Gerald Ford."

"Kitty... No one voted for Gerald Ford." Dad stated and I knew it was pretty sure. Nobody I knew did anyway. At least I don't think so.

"But he is still our President." Mom said as she looked at me and Eric, while my brother got his food.

"Oh, the kids are old enough to hear that kind of talk. Eric, Tina, say that your job was sent to a plant in Guatela-who-the-hell-cares. Now, are you gonna vote for the guy that let that happen?" Dad asked us seriously as I got my own food.

"Red, President Ford didn't take your job. He took Nixon's." Mom told him and I smiled lightly in amusement.

"Kids, we're waiting," Dad said as he looked between us.

"Well, I'm not really into politics so I can't answer that one for you, Dad. I don't pay attention to politics unless it is an election," I shook my head and Dad gave me a shrug before he turned his attention to Eric and I hid a satisfied smirk behind a spoonful of tuna casserole. I knew what Eric's answer was gonna be and it was not gonna amuse Dad.

"Ah, well... I believe that everyone's political opinion is valid and worth hearing."

"Well, that's perfect, Eric. Use that line when you run for Miss America." Dad told him in slight annoyance.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Chapter eleven.**

The next day at school, we had an assembly. Donna, Eric, Kelso, Fez, Hyde, and I were leaning against the back wall. I was standing in between Hyde and Donna. Eric was on the other side of Hyde, Kelso on his other side, and then Fez, who was closest to the door. I was wearing a simple t-shirt that I stole from Eric when he was younger, as I had boobs it was getting me a few stairs, a pair of high waist jeans, and my Converse. My hair was thrown up into a high ponytail.

"Settle down and we'll start the assembly. Now, concerning the can goods drive: motor oil is not a food." The principal announced and we all booed. "I'm sorry, it's not and all your booing isn't gonna make it one. Now, as you all know, President Ford will be visiting our fair city. And I know there are some of you ne'er do wells out there that might be planning some sort of quote-unquote social statement type protest." He seemed to be looking directly at Hyde when he said that.

"I can't believe this. Who cares if Ford is coming?" Hyde asked in annoyance from beside me.

"Well, it's better than when the Oscar Mayer Wienermobile drove through." Eric pointed out.

"They didn't even stop. They just slowed down and threw a bunch of hot dog whistles at us." Donna replied and Hyde grinned.

"Two girls in a phallic RV, driving around handing out things you blow." He sighed with that same happy grin on his face. "What a great country!"

"So let me tell you something, Mr. or Mrs Punk." The principal gained our attention once more. "Protesting accomplishes nothing." A lightbulb turned on over Hyde's head. "Oh, sure, you might see a chance to prove your manhood or show you're cool." A lightbulb turned on over Eric's head. "But this is our President. Our President, darn it! So no shenanigans, you hear me?" Another lightbulb turned on over Kelso's head and he grinned stupidly. "If that's your kind of attitude, you might just as well go home right now." Then an EXIT-sign turned on over Fez's head. He grinned and left without looking back, making me smile and shake my head.

* * *

Later that day after school, Kelso, Fez, Eric, Hyde, Donna, and I were sitting in the basement. The guys were deciding on what they should do to sabotage the President's visit while Donna and I were just there for kicks.

"Look, guys, we gotta do something that says we will not pay homage to a corrupt electoral system," Hyde stated as he paced, playing with an old baseball mitt.

"I know! A bloody coup!" Fez exclaimed, causing me to look at him with a confused frown. Huh?

"That's good, but we're looking for something great. Something that would make our founding fathers proud, man, you know?" Hyde asked rhetorically and it was quiet for a moment as the guys thought before Kelso shot up.

"Let's streak!" He suggested.

Hyde grinned and my eyes widened slightly. "Bingo!" Oh, shit...

"I've always wanted to do that; just run buck naked through a sea of people. Be free and shake it around! Alright, who's in?" Kelso asked.

"Will people be chasing us with torches and pointy sticks?" Fez asked innocently making choke on my laughter.

"No..." Kelso replied with furrowed, confused brows.

"Then I am in!" The foreigner stated with a smile.

"Great!" Kelso exclaimed. "Eric, are you in?"

"Oh, the streaking..." Eric pondered on it and I smirked in amusement as I got up to go get a popsicle.

"He won't do it. He's too much of a wuss." I stated and could practically feel my brother's scowl on my back.

"I'm...Don't get me wrong, I'm completely pro-nudity, but I think my dad might kill me and I'm anti-being-killed." Eric stated.

"Hey, if there wasn't some huge downside to doing something this stupid, it wouldn't be worth doing, you know," Hyde said convincingly.

Donna looked up from her magazine. "Good point." She nodded.

"Donna that is how he gets girls to go on dates with him, don't make him doubt himself," I smirk. Everyone but Hyde, who flips me the bird, laughs.

"Oh, oh, and I could write some really great slogan like 'I hate the fuzz' on my ass!" Hyde proclaimed.

"If you hate the fuzz on your ass, why don't you just shave it off?" Fez asked, again innocently. Making me chuckle. He's still new at American slang.

* * *

The next day at school, I was dressed in jeans and a halter neck top with a denim jacket and some trainers, I had my hair curled with half of it tied back. I was sitting next to Eric reading a book, Donna was sitting on his other side and Fez came to sit beside her with a big tray full of food.

"All this food for 47 cents. It is unbelievable!" Fez grinned and before I could warn him, he took a bite of the food and a disgusted face was pasted on. "Oh, I see..." He said slowly as he put his fork back down.

Hyde sat down beside me then and Kelso sat on his other side. "So, Forman, the rally is tonight, man. What's your decision?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah, are you gonna streak or not?" Kelso added and we all turned to look at my skinny brother curiously.

"Don't pressure him." Donna scolded.

"No, I've been doing some thinking...and I'm in," Eric informed us and I smiled, elbowing him playfully as Kelso celebrated quietly.

"Alright." Hyde nodded, happy about Eric's answer.

"Well, you're gonna look like a bunch of idiots," Donna commented and I smirked.

"Not to mention they'll be naked, so naked idiots."

"Thanks, T," Eric said sarcastically. "Look, we must keep this quiet. It can't go beyond this table. If my father finds out what we've planned, he will nail me to the wall." He said dramatically as he spread his arms out over the table, palms up and we all leaned towards him. Jackie then came over in confusion.

"Why are you all sitting on one side of the table, huh?" She asked, holding her hands up in front of her.

* * *

Later, we were all standing in the driveway. The guys were all wearing trench coats while Donna and I were in our clothes that we wore to school. Jackie caught a ride to the rally with her dad. I didn't really want to go to the rally, but I was going to see if the guys would chicken out or actually go threw with it.

"Okay, when the President starts his speech here," Hyde said as he pointed at someplace on the copy of the speech that Fez was holding, "I'll blow my Oscar Mayer whistle and we go!"

"Hey, did you write 'I hate the fuzz' on your butt?" Eric asked the curly-haired teen curiously.

"Yeah." He nodded as he pulled a tube of black lipstick from his trench coat pocket. "T, here's your lipstick back." He tried handing it over to me and I scowled lightly at it.

"Um, you can keep it," I told him annoyed and he shrugged before he placed it back in his pocket.

"You got the masks?" Eric asked.

"Yeah." Hyde nodded as he clapped his hands together. "I got three Snoopies and one Nixon."

"Not it!" Kelso, Hyde, and Fez quickly said together before Eric even knew what was going on.

"Damn! Fez, how'd you know how to do that?" Eric asked in shock.

"My country invented 'not it'." The foreigner claimed.

"So can we go already? I'm itching to let loose the hound here." Kelso claimed and Hyde nodded in what I assumed was understanding. They all then put their fists together. I don't know what they were gonna do because Mom walked toward us then from inside the house.

"Oh, well, now, look at you guys. What is it with you young people and Columbo?" Mom asked with a smile.

"Bye," Eric said quickly before the guys quickly walked away.

"Bye," Mom called after them and I smiled, waving, as I walked to my car because I was not riding in a car with all of them naked.

* * *

When we got to the rally, I went to go find myself a seat in the back, away from everyone else. When I settled down, I looked around bored, surveying my surroundings. I had to laugh when I saw Donna had given in and was now wearing the stars and stripes jumpsuit her dad wanted her to wear and was displayed in front of everyone at the front. She looked like she wanted someone to shoot her in the head. I was chuckling silently to myself until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" I hummed curiously as I turned to face a handsome boy sitting next to me. I slowly smiled at the Asian beside me.

"Hi, I'm Josh Cameron." He introduced himself and I smiled, nodding.

"Tina Forman," I replied and he nodded.

"I'm new in town, so, yeah." He told me semi-awkwardly and I chuckled, nodding.

"I kinda figured 'cause of how you introduced yourself. In Point Place, everyone knows everyone." I stated.

"Yeah, I, uh, just moved here today. My mom wanted me to get out of the house so I decided to come to see our magnificent president." His voice turned sarcastic by the end and I grinned.

"Yeah, the only reason I'm here is to see my brother and our friends make complete idiots of themselves." He raised an eyebrow curiously at that one, so I elaborated. "You'll see if they go through with it," I assured him and he nodded.

We continued to talk and it wasn't long before the guys came and took a seat beside me. I turned to look at Hyde curiously as he seemed to eye Josh for a moment before he looked at me.

"What's wrong? You guys gonna do it?" I asked him quietly and he shook his head no.

"Yeah, we decided that we don't wanna get our nads bit off by killer attack dogs or tackled by Secret Service." He informed me and a slow grin appeared on my face.

"In other words, you chickened out." I summed it up and he scowled at me but before he could reply, Jackie's dad called attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States of America: Gerald R. Ford!" The crowd cheered as the President made his way to the podium, falling over several times on his way there.

"Now it's time for our Q and A portion of our program. First up, I'd like to introduce Red Forman. Red is a father of three wonderful children and how he's managed to keep them clothed and fed when being cut back to half time at the plant is beyond me. But he doesn't blame the President for his misfortune. No, Sir, he only blames himself. I give you, Red Forman!" Mr Burkhart called my dad up and I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself because anyone that knew my dad knew that he definitely blamed Ford for his money problems.

"Um...Mr. President..." Dad struggled and I frowned worriedly.

"Is that your dad?" Josh asked me quietly and I nodded but remained silent.

Kelso leaned over towards me when my dad continued to struggle nervously. "Your dad is bombing!" He exclaimed quietly and I scowled, socking him in the shoulder to shut him up.

Before any of us knew what happened, my eyes were covered by Hyde.

"WEE-WEE! PEE-PEE! WEE-WEE! PEE-PEE!" I heard someone scream. A moment of silence and Hyde took his hand off before Dad spoke up again.

"Hey, Gerry, here's my question. How the hell could you pardon Nixon?" The audience cheered and I was still shocked.

"Was that your brother?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," I laugh shaking my head. "Thanks for covering my eyes," I say to Hyde before turning to Josh.

"Well, damn now I am glad I came," he smiles.

"So am I, maybe I will see you around," I tell him as I get up to leave with the others.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: Chapter twelve. I have decided to do an episode a chapter. Btw Josh is played by Noah Centineo.**

We were once again downstairs in the basement, listening to Jackie's record which had this weird shrieking guitar solo. Luckily for everyone, she put the headphones in to listen to that disturbing noise again. Hyde was in his chair, Eric opposite him in the far lawn chair. Kelso and Donna had claimed the couch cushions leaving Fez and Beth to sit on the back of the couch. The blonde wanted to kick the cheerleader as she wiggled to her music by the record player.

"Would you guys respect me if I worked in the city dump?" Eric broke the two-seconds of quiet.

His sister frowned as the redhead quipped about the state dump instead. "Why are you looking for a job?" The siblings shared a glance.

Eric immediately bounced back with a sarcastic jibe, "Everything costs money—gas, clothes, fun."

"Dates," Kelso added, nodding. "Dates cost money."

Fez shook his head. "No, Kelso, that is prostitution." I didn't know whether to laugh or smack the foreign kid for his misunderstanding.

Hyde shook his head, turning to look at the exchange student. "Dating is prostitution, man," he grumbled, "except you don't always get what you pay for."

I retorted, "Dating is more like an investment. But you wouldn't know that since you've never had a girlfriend."

His own brows furrowed and he replied, "Yes, I did—Ester the biker chick?" I snorted. "Seriously, how can you not remember her?"

"I wasn't here," I remind him.

"Oh yeah, the peaceful times," Hyde nods. "When are you leaving again?" he asks.

"Oh you are such an ass," I snap throwing a magazine at his head and going upstairs.

"What the hell is her problem?" Hyde demanded the group as I closed the basement door.

* * *

**Hyde POV:**

Walking up the driveway, Kelso, Fez and I stopped, seeing some guy walking with Tina.

"Who is that?" the foreigner asked.

"No idea but he was sitting next to her at the rally and I have seen him around school," I answer.

"Hey Tine," Kelso grins walking up to them. "So you are getting walked home huh," he exaggerates with a wink.

Tina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, us guys' eyes all flitting downwards to see her assets on display. "Kelso, don't be disgusting, I met Josh around town and he was walking this way anyway," she scoffs.

"You kids get on home!" Red snapped from the back porch. "Not another one," he moaned seeing Josh.

"Daddy, this is Josh he is new in town and offered to walk me home because he didn't think it was right for me to be walking alone," Tina spoke up. I knew this trick, Laurie had done it once before on a boy that wasn't just being nice. But knowing Tina she thought this kid was.

"Really?" Red questions walking out onto the porch

The black-haired boy raised his hand in greeting, "Yes, sir."

"Kiss-ass," I muttered.

Tina ignored me and gave Josh a hug, telling him she'd pick him up on the way to school tomorrow before going inside. Red stared at us all until we walked home.

Josh and I both walked down the street, apparently going in the same direction. "So, you like Tine don't you?" I ask.

Josh smiled. "She's my only friend," he retorted. "Yes I like her but I'm not going to say anything with her unless she shows interest in me."

We regarded each other. "And if she shows interest in someone else?"

"I'll let her do her own thing," the taller boy shrugged. "It's not like I haven't dated. I even slept with my last one. Just, if someone, anyone hurts her, or if she asks, then I'll get into it."

The boys regarded each other again. I nodded slowly. "Noted." We resumed walking toward their destinations.

"So do you like her?" he asks. I don't respond as I don't know how to answer and I certainly wasn't going to tell this kid.

**Tina POV:**

"So dad the guys and I were thinking about getting jobs," Eric speaks up.

"No no no. You have a job," Mom interrupts, "it's your job to get good grades. Go to college, graduate and leave me."

"Kitty when I was his age I worked in a slaughterhouse," Dad replies. "It was a good experience. I learned how to use a hammer," he laughs making me girn.

"Uh, the new fatso burger is hiring people. Jackie's dad owns it I guess I could get a job there," Eric suggests.

"There is plenty of time later to get a job to grind the joy out of your life," Mom states awkwardly.

"It's never too early," Dad argues, "But let me tell you something. Work is not about fun, it's about work. It's about seeing how much crap you can take from the boss man and then taking some more. and remember ... hey look at me," he orders, "Only quitters quit."

"So can I work?" Eric asks.

"Well we're sure as hell gonna find out now aren't we," Dad laughs.

"Oh, I got a waitressing job at the coffee shop," I speak up. All their heads turn to me.

"You aren't working," Dad states.

"I already have the job," I shrug.

"Well quit," Mom exclaims.

"Eric works. Besides, you can't always give me money daddy. This way I can pay for gas and I will have money to make sure I will never be stuck without any money," I shrug.

"But the men that come in there might harass you," Mom argues and dad looks even less convinced.

"That won't happen. They have strict no harassment of workers policy. They ban anyone who does that," I tell them.

"But, but," Mom stutters.

"You can't think of a reason I can't," I shrug. "Just let it happen. Besides I can help with groceries so you know I am not wasting my money on as dad would call it 'crap'," I suggest.

"Fine, but I don't like it," Dad relents. I smile and peck his cheek.

"Thank you, daddy."

* * *

It was the night of the party and I knew it would probably be a bust as Kelso was bringing the beers. Just as I thought that Kelso came running in yelling Toga holding three beers.

"You brought three beers? Meathead," Hyde accuses.

"We can share," Kelso offers. Donna, Hyde and I all take one leaving Kelso without.

"Here's to our wasted youth, huh?" Hyde cheers as we open our cans.

"Hey fez," Donna says as he comes into the back garden.

"Good evening ladies, hyde. so which one of these ladies are easy?" Fez asks, Kelso let's out a yelp in offence at Fez calling him a lady.

"Donna some of your creepy friends are using dad's stereo," Donna's little sister claire says coming out of the house.

"You guys no one's allowed in the house!" Donna yells into the house.

"Hello pretty lady," Fez grins.

"Hi," Claire says twirling her hair trying to flirt, making me snort.

"She's not a pretty lady. She's my sister and she's fourteen," Donna tells him annoyed.

"You know in my country …," Fez starts.

"It's illegal here," Hyde speaks up bursting his bubble.

"Oh, I see," Fez pouts and Claire goes inside. Jackie makes Micheal go inside to make out so we all go and sit down.

"I'm miserable and this party sucks," Donna complains.

"You know what will make you feel better? Scrawny little neighbour boy. Why don't you take off, go see him Tina and I'll watch the kids huh?" Hyde offers.

"Yeah?" she asks and I nod, "Thanks, guys."

"Your welcome," Hyde says after belching.

* * *

It was about an hour later and we were all sitting on Donna's garden furniture. Hyde finished his can and threw it in the trash. Fez tried to copy him but got hurt when he tried to squash it.

"Well, what do you know Kelso? We are out of beer," Hyde speaks up. "You know what red has an old refrigerator in the garage and i know he's got beer in it," he says mischievously.

"So not doing that," I tell them.

"Oh don't be a baby Forman," Hyde teases.

Before I can reply I hear someone call my name, "Tina!"

"Oh hey Josh," I greet. "Well, you guys have fun being murdered by my dad. I am gonna hang out with josh," I tell them walking to Josh who had come into Donna's back garden.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Come on, I will explain," I say guiding him to the street.

"So you decided to come with me instead of stealing your dad's beer?" Josh clarifies. Once I had finished explaining as I walked down the street.

"Yeah, but it is late so I am gonna head back. Sorry, the party was a bust," I apologise.

"Hey, we got to hang out for a while, besides I was the one who was late," he smiles.

"True, so it is really your fault," I tease.

"I am gonna have to agree to that," he nods, "But I will make it up to you one day," he promises sincerely. I nod at him not sure how I am supposed to take that.

"Bye Josh," I say before walking to my house.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: Chapter thirteen.**

It had been a really long day at school and I just wanted to chill out so I went down to the basement. But obviously my idiot friends ruined it, I was at the top of the back stairs and found them dragging a keg in.

"What have you idiots done now?" I ask shaking my head walking down the stairs.

"Nothing we found it," Kelso tells me smiling like an idiot.

"What?" I ask confused. I get in the basement, while the boys struggle.

"How did you find it?" Fez asks.

"Driving down the roadman and there she was," Hyde answers.

"Oh it was a beer in headlights," Fez laughs. "That is my first American joke," he tells us proudly.

"Not bad," I tell him ruffling his hair.

"How often do you find a mysterious keg of free beer?" Eric asks.

"Only once in a while," Kelso comments making me roll my eyes. I sit down on the sofa.

"If it depends on cutting class I am sure this is the only time Eric will find one," I quip earning a flick to the head from Eric.

"You're right forman. man you are absolutely right," Hyde says getting pumped up, "When God gives you a keg you've gotta-"

"Kill a virgin!" Fez cuts him off, we turn to him confused.

"I vote Tina," Hyde snorts.

"Well that would be a waste," I say going back to my magazine, "As I am not."

"What?" Eric asks. I feel my eyes bulge but play it cool and turn to him turning my head.

"What?"

"You … you …. just said …. that you… are."

"I said what."

"No, you didn't. Before that."

"I didn't say anything," I smirk.

"We don't have time for this," Donna interrupts smirking at me. "We need to move it," she orders.

"We need to throw a party," Eric tells us.

"Woah! Go for it Eric," Donna encourages. I realise that he is doing this to impress her and snicker.

"Yeah we'll throw a party," Eric repeats, "Charge two bucks a head."

"2 bucks a head," Kelso speaks up before thinking out loud, "A keg is equivalent to seven cases, that's 168 beers. if we each drink three beers a piece."

Hyde interrupts Kelso's mental maths, "no way sophomores gonna drink one, maybe."

"True."

"Yeah and the freshman, he's gonna drink a half," Hyde adds.

"So that averages it out to 1.5 beers per person," Kelso figures out. "which means we can incite 112 people. That's 224 bucks," Kelso sums up.

"Cash."

"Which is decent," Kelso grins.

"Okay grab some ice out of the deep freeze, I'll grab the tub," Eric orders and goes to the back room while Hyde goes to the freezer.

"We are talking about that later," Donna orders at me.

"Hey gang," Mom calls coming down the stairs and I stand up trying to make sure we weren't acting suspiciously. Obviously they had all stood in front of the keg, Mom was definitely going to know. "Oh, oh don't mind me. Just came down to do an emergency presoak on my nurses uniform," She tells us going to the washing machine, continuing to talk to us over her shoulder, "You remember Mr Wilbur, the fireman? Well, he came in today with a sebaceous cyst." At which point I cover my ears because I knew this wouldn't be a nice story due to experience. Eric comes in holding the tub distracting Mom.

"Well, hi, snicklefritz," she greets. "What are you doing with the tub?"

"Oh the tub," Eric replies trying to gain time "We were just working on a class project."

Hyde walks over and pours the ice in the tub. "We are waking the animals in the attic for my art class," I jump in standing next to him.

"Isn't that right snicklefritz," Hyde teases making me nudge Eric who nods.

"Out of ice? Well I think it might melt," Mom laughs.

"You heard her move!" I order pushing them out the door. "Come back in five," I whisper. I turn to mom and smile.

"So you have a keg," she smiles.

I sigh, "We have a keg."

"How long do you want?" she asks laughing.

"Enough time to get everyone's money," I suggest. She looks like she is about to argue so I decide to bargain, "I will buy you something nice?"

"Alright," she agrees going up the stairs. "Have fun."

I open the backdoor and rush them in. "We have to get the keg out of here," Eric tells us.

"No shit," I state hitting him. "Where though?"

"Well, while you guys think of that I am going to meet Jackie at our secret makeout place. It is this empty house on Shermer, you can get away with anything there," Kelso gloats as he is the only one dating someone, before running out.

I sigh and roll my eyes, "1 2 3." As I predict Kelso rushes back in.

"Guys I got an idea!"

* * *

We are all dressed for the party with the keg in the pool waiting for Jackie to stop complaining. So all of us were huddled together watching him suck on Jackie's neck trying to convince her.

"Micheal, this is our secret makeout place," she rants, "I did not swipe the keys from my mother's real estate office so that you could have a party."

"I know it's like a bonus," he says detaching himself from her neck, "And I'm doing it for you baby.

"Okay," she moans.

I ignored Donna and Erics terrible flirting and watch Hyde try and convince Fez to get in the pool. "Oh, come on Fez you don't want to miss a keg do you?" I ask. He grins and gets in the pool.

"okay hurry up and drink your keg," Jackie grumbles.

"Hurry up and drink a keg," Hyde mocks her.

"Jackie will you just mellow out, we have a keg and soon everybody will be here," Kelso sighs.

"Everybody?" Jackie questions and I wince at her tone knowing that it won't be good.

"Everybody who matters," Eric cuts in, "And for the first time Jackie that includes you."

We all hug her knowing it will make her stop complaining, "Ewww get off me." She huffs and straightens her clothes.

"You heard her. Let's drink beer," Hyde laughs.

"Me first," Kelso grins stepping forward.

"No way I spotted it," Donna argues.

"No I saw it too, I just didn't say anything," Kelso admits and we all glare at him.

"You saw a keg and didn't say anything?" Hyde repeats.

"Back of the line!" we all yell shoving him.

"Alright, how do we get the beer out?" Eric asks.

"Through the tap," Hyde tells him.

"What tap?"

"Noooo!"

* * *

We quickly came to the conclusion that we had to buy a tap from the liquor store. With Eric buying and Kelso flying. But it was an hour later and Kelso still wasn't back from buying the keg. I was leaning against the side of the pool watching all the party-goers. Who was also getting impatient about the keg? Suddenly my sight got cut off by two guys.

"Hello, there pretty lady," one of them croons. I roll my eyes at the awful attempt at a flirt.

"Hello, was there something you needed?" I ask.

"Well, we are having a party in a pool next to a house," the other one starts smirking, "Do you think you would want to show us one of the bedrooms?"

"Ugh," I scoff, "Leave me alone you pigs."

"See I don't think we are going to do that," the first one says stepping closer, "I mean what girl dresses like that and isn't easy."

"Well, you just met one," I scowl. "Now piss off," I tell them. They ignore me and step closer effectively blocking any means of escape.

"Now a lady shouldn't have such a filthy mouth," the first one growls.

"Hey!" I hear someone shout and the second is pulled back. "What are you doing?"

"Just keeping her company is all," they offer. They move and I see Josh.

"She doesn't seem to want your company," Josh yells, "Now get out of here!"

They leave sending Josh a dirty look. When Josh glares at them before he turns to me and I rush to his arms. "Thanks," I tell him holding him tightly.

"Its no problem," he tells me hugging me back. I shake my head and start to cry softly. I don't think Josh understands just what he saved me from.

The rest of the party I am glued to Josh's side and we just hang out on the edges talking. "Everybody to the deep end, my mom is showing the house," Jackie yells rushing to the pool.

"Now?"

"People work."

"Okay everybody quiet down," Donna orders. Josh and I quickly scramble to the deep end, unfortunately, everyone is so crammed together we end up near the guys that tried to assault me earlier. They whisper comments and what they were going to do making me hug Josh and hide my tears in his shirt.

* * *

We end up getting caught by Jackie's mom and the police are called. Not long after Red and Bob turn up. Along with the police.

Eric comes sailing down the side of the pool calling out, "I stole my dad tap-" He tries to save himself, "back from those thieves."

I was hugging Josh still while Red and Bob were ranting at us.

"We were worried sick."

"You had us driving all over town."

"We missed rich man poor man."

"Excuse us red," I heard Hyde say.

"What are you doing?" Red asks them.

"Uh, we are just gonna grab this keg," Kelso stutters.

"Get out of here," he yells, "and you why have you got your hands on my daughter." I presume he is talking to Josh so I turn around in Josh's arms. Red takes in my face and looks around. Everyone else looks confused.

"Everybody leave apart from Tina and him," Red orders pointing at Josh, "Now!"

He waits until everyone has left until he asks why I was crying. Josh explains while I hug him. "Thank you for taking care of her," Red tells Josh. "Why don't I drive you home," Red offers.

"It's alright, I have my car and we didn't drink," Josh tells him, "Besides then Tina can get home quicker then."

"Alright if you're sure," Red agrees and guides me to the car.

**A.N: Some of that was directly copied from that 70's show. Which I don't own. Hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: Chapter fourteen. So sorry for late update school and work has been crazy. This is a long chapter. I hope you like it.**

We had just started to eat dinner and Eric decided to open his mouth, "Dad, I want to talk to you about my curfew Saturday we are going to a disco in Kenosha."

"Oh, dancing in Kenosha that's quite a drive," Mom comments.

"Can I push my curfew 2?" Eric asks. Mom makes a negative noise making me smirk. "Or 1:30?" Another negative noise. "Or 1."

"Done!" Mom answers before dad can disagree and keep it the same time as usual.

"So who is going?" Dad asks.

"Oh Donna I'm sure they are practically dating, and then Tina," Mom laughs.

"Can I have gas money?" Eric asks dad ignoring om's comment.

"Since when are they dating?" Dad asks ignoring Eric.

"Mom we aren't dating," Eric argues making me snort earning a kick from Eric.

"Why not she likes you?" Mom asks and I nod. "See," she added pointing at me.

"Thanks, mom, gas money?" Eric tries to change the subject

"Well she's interested I can tell, and dancing is the quickest way to a gal's heart," Mom tells him, "Remember Red we used to go dancing at the Avalon at mackinaw island."

"Oh mackinaw that's quite a drive," Eric starts trying to get gas money.

"Eric it's not happening just shush," I advise earning a glare from Eric. Before he can reply Mom starts singing.

"You see what you did … you got your mother started," dad complains.

"So Tina what are you wearing?" Mom asks sitting down at the table again.

"I wasn't invited," I shrug.

"Well if your sisters not going you're not," dad tells Eric sternly.

"Dad it's fine," I try but he shakes his head.

"No, he doesn't go if you don't."

"But she will invite josh," Eric complains.

"What's wrong with that he is a smart boy," dad argues making us all fall quiet and look at him.

"Daddy, are you feeling okay?" I ask.

"Well he is he took care of you when the other dumbasses didn't," dad explains.

"It is just surprising you like someone Red," mom tells him. Dad just frowns.

"I guess he isn't that bad," Eric adds trying to make dad happy.

"Yay. Now Tina hunny, clothes," Mom begins.

"I have something I can wear," I interrupt knowing she will want to go shopping and will pick something awful.

* * *

The next day I was watching the guys collect money for gas by getting cans. I refused to take everyone in my car because the only time I let Kelso in my car he spilt his soda everywhere so they guys were banned.

"I can't believe you and Jackie are dragging everyone to this disco it's sad," Hyde tells them while I pass dad tools. I ignore Kelso saying he will dump Jackie as we all know it's not happening. When the boys leave to get more cans I decide to go inside and finish some homework.

It is about an hour later and I decided I need a drink. As I come to the top of the stairs I hear music and poke my head around the top of the stairs. I see Hyde dancing with my mom. After a moment I realise she is teaching him and hide my giggles in my hand. I creep back to my room where I laugh into my pillow. My drink can wait until later.

* * *

It is the night of the disco and I am just coming through the kitchen door when mom calls in the back door, "Tina hurry I need to take pictures." I am wearing a jumpsuit that has flare bottoms and top in connected at back and is halter top, it is silver reflective.

"I am right here mom," I say putting on a denim jacket.

"Oh you look gorgeous, doesn't she look gorgeous Midge," Mom gushes.

"She looks beautiful Kitty," Midge agrees.

"She looks like she is going to turn into Laurie," Hyde snarks.

"Well steven you look a little nervous," I respond turning to him, "Scared you won't be able to dance? Maybe mom can help you out," I suggest giving him a pointed look. I see him stiffen.

Mom awkwardly laughs, "Alright enough of that time for pictures." She orders us how to stand, "Okay girls, boys."

"Hey, mom why don't I take a picture of you," Eric offers reaching for the camera.

"no, no, no, no," Mom objects shaking her head and stepping back. "Okay you'll be late, go on," she ushers us to our car.

"Bye mom be back later, remember josh is sleeping on the couch tonight," I say to her while walking backwards to my car.

"Josh is staying the night," Eric and Hyde exclaim.

"Wait she is driving her car?" Jackie asks.

"Yeah."

"Okay girls in her car because I am not having their man stink ruin my outfit," Jackie announces strutting over to my car giving Donna a pointed look until she follows.

"So where's Josh?" Donna asks after a few minutes.

"Oh he is coming later," I answer at her confusion I explain, "he has to help his parents out with something he is gonna get there a little later."

* * *

We were all sitting at the table watching Kelso dance, or we thought he was trying to dance. Jackie had abandoned him straight away and sat down. It seemed Kelso had noticed.

"Jackie where did you go?" he asks once he gets to the table and sits down.

"I had to go get something for you to bite on," she snarks. "I told everyone you were having a seizure," she insults.

"When does disco music start?" Fez asks.

"This is disco music," Donna explains.

"No this is samba," Fez says shaking his head and when I listen I can understand why he would think so.

"Fez it's disco man. it's crap," Hyde snaps making me roll my eyes.

"I think I like this crap," Fez smiles standing, "come on Jackie let's dance."

"I think I am tired."

"Don't resist me, mama," he tells her tilting her face and dragging her with him.

"I think your date got stolen," I smirk at Kelso.

"Yeah, that's okay because I and Jackie are history!" Kelso yells trying to annoy Jackie.

"Wow they are really good," Eric comments and we look at Jackie and Fez. Damn the boy has rhythm.

"If you wanna dance like that," Kelso mutters.

"I would love to dance that way," I announce.

"You wanna dance?" Hyde asks shocking the others.

"Sure why not," I shrug standing up taking his hand once he puts his glasses on the table. We walk to the dance floor as a slow song starts "Never thought I would see you dancing," I comment.

"Well you have been gone a year," he replies.

"That isn't long enough for you to change this much," I say amused.

"Well be honoured as this is the first time I have danced in public," he tells me grinning.

"Yeah, the rest were in my living room with my mom," I grin back.

"You knew!"

"Yeah, I was upstairs," I laugh.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's your personal business."

"But I would have teased you . . . a lot," he tells me.

"That's where you and I differ," I tell him.

"We differ in a lot of places," he agrees. "This is nice," he comments after a while.

"It's not where I thought the night would go," I reply but nodding all the same. Hyde spins me quickly then dips me making me laugh.

"Tina man I feel like I wanna kiss you," Hyde whispers before bringing me to stand up. "You don't have to kiss me back if you don't want," he tells me. I laugh at him thinking he is trying to pull a prank. "I'm not kidding," he tells me before leaning in. I quickly turn my head.

"Steven. Stop."

"I'm sorry," he sighs.

"Yeah well so am I, that I agreed to dance," I mutter stepping back, "I need a drink." I walk over to the bar and order a drink showing a fake ID.

"Hyde's dancing was that bad?" I hear from beside me and turn to see Josh.

"Nah wasn't that bad," I shrug before downing my drink. "why don't we give it a try," I say dragging him to the dance floor.

"Well it looked intense," Josh tells me, I know I look confused as he laughs before replying, "your dance, with hyde."

"He wanted to kiss me. I said no," I shrug.

"Why?"

"I don't think of Hyde like that. And I think he was just caught up in the moment."

"Well do you think of anyone like that?" he asks as we dance.

"No, besides it's not like anyone is interested around here," I chuckled.

"That's where you're wrong," Josh corrects me smiling at me.

"Are you saying you are interested Mr Cameron," I joke.

"I have been for some time," he tells me seriously making me stop joking around.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" I ask.

"I am going to try and kiss you and hopefully I will be more successful than hyde," he replies before leaning in. I let his lips brush mine and kiss him back. It was a short one as we were dancing but nice.

"I would say you were more successful," I grinned. He grins back and once the song finishes we order ourselves drinks before going back to the table.

"How do you guys have alcohol?" Eric asks as we sit down.

"Fake ID," I say as if talking to a child.

"What!"

"Yeah, are fez and Jackie still dancing?" I ask Donna as she isn't freaking out as she knew I had one.

"Yeah," she nods.

"Fez can dance?" Josh asks.

"Yeah really well," I laugh and point them out to him when I spot them.

On our way back Jackie rides back in the cruiser because Jackie won't let Kelso go. Donna also went back in the cruiser after giving me a wink as I had told her about our kiss when we went to the bathroom.

I help Josh make his bed on the living room sofa.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night," he grins as I chuck his pillow on the sofa.

"It's no problem the others stay a lot. If you were a girl we would have shared a bed but I don't think Red would like that," I say smirking.

"Yeah and I would rather not die," he agrees. I laugh and go to the stairs.

"Night Josh," I tell him.

"Night."

I get halfway up the stairs before smacking my head. "I forgot something," I tell him when he raises an eyebrow from where he is sitting on the sofa. I go over to him and straddle him giving him a passionate kiss. I put my hands in his hair and tug a little and his hands go to my waist squeezing me slightly. I moan and open my mouth which he eagerly explores. After a minute I pull back. "Night Josh, sweet dreams," I say winking.

"You tease," he accuses.

"Yeah but I bet dream me isn't," I murmur into his ear. With that, I get off his lap and flounce up the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N: Chapter fifteen.**

It was a few weeks later and it was Thanksgiving. The day after the disco Josh had asked my Red's permission to take me on a date. We went to the cinema to watch some comedy. (Can't be bothered to think of a movie). Red had been very nice to Josh. We obviously weren't allowed in my room alone if he was there. When he was home we usually stayed in the basement with the others. Jackie was so excited that all of us girls had boyfriends. I had called Laurie and told her and she was happy for me.

We were actually waiting for Laurie at the bus stop.

"Laurie's bus isn't here yet," Eric informs us coming out of the bus station. "dad, can we get in the car and turn on the heat I'm freezing," Eric complains.

"Yeah daddy its really cold," I agree.

"Josh hug her," Dad barks before facing Eric, "And you, I am not wasting gas so you can be comfortable."

"Well, can we at least go wait inside?" Eric asks trying to get warm.

"I'm not going in that bus station with those people," Mom interrupts.

"God, I'm freezing," Eric moans.

"Oh, Eric, Tina I forgot to tell you, your sister's bringing a friend home, so Eric you'll be sleeping in the basement," Mom informs us. I snort knowing the basement is freezing.

"The basement. They should sleep in Laurie's room," Eric argues.

"Oh, and Red, I've been thinking. Maybe this year we should skip the big turkey," Mom continues ignoring Eric, "This year small ones are on sale at Piggly wiggly."

"This family doesn't scrimp on holidays," Red tells us, "can you imagine my mother sitting down to a chicken?"

"Red your mother won't eat my cooking anyways so that won't be a problem," Mom snaps.

"What!? Grandma's coming," I ask slightly panicked. Mom gives me a sympathetic look. Eric looks at me strangely and Dad is staring wide-eyed. "Great I can show her how much I learnt while I stayed with her," I say trying to cover up my panic as believes me but Josh doesn't. He squeezes my waist making me look at him I can tell by his face he is asking what my reaction was about. "Another time," I whisper and he nods.

"Dad they should sleep in the basement," Eric continues complaining after my outburst.

"Red, last Thanksgiving she said her jaw wasn't strong enough to chew the turkey," Mom snips. "And that was a magnificent turkey," Mom admires.

"Dad it's my room!"

"I worked myself to the bone for that," Mom interrupts Eric. I can see dad getting angry and have a plan.

"Daddy you said josh could sleep in my room as his parents are away this year so they can't sleep in my room," I add.

"All right, that's it! hold it!" Dad shouts silencing us all. "Now, kitty, don't get worked up over my mother," he directs at mom. "And you, you're sleeping in the basement," he continues at Eric. "Josh you are staying because I promised your father but I will kill you if you touch my daughter," he threatens pointing at us. "And we're all having a happy damn thanksgiving!" he finishes.

Just in time as we heard Laurie call, "Mommy, Daddy, Tina. This is Kate."

"Hi," Kate says.

"Hi, sweetheart let's get you and your sister in the car you must be freezing," Dad says hugging Laurie and beckoning me and Josh after them.

"How did you do that?" Josh asks meaning earlier.

"I know he agrees to anything when worked up," I shrug, "Figured I should gain something out of it. You were staying anyway."

* * *

When we get home Red get's the bags out of the car handing them to Eric, "Get Kate settled into your room."

"Oh, yeah, and hey, don't forget to show her your GI Joe dolls," Laurie calls after him mockingly.

"That's such a good idea. That will give you a chance to tell dad about that professor you're dating," Eric retorts.

"What?" Dad asks his head appearing out the car.

"Dad he's joking," Laurie laughs it off glaring at Eric.

"Is she really?" Josh whispers to me from our place at the back door. I just shrug.

"Gosh I hope it doesn't get too cold tonight I sleep practically naked," Kate says grinning at Eric, but winks at Josh at the end when Eric isn't looking.

"Yeah, that's why I am sleeping in the same bed as my _girlfriend_. To make sure she is warm as she gets ill easy," Josh retorts hugging me making it obvious he isn't interested.

"See Eric be more like josh and considerate," Dad tells us.

"How did he win over daddy?" Laurie asks after Eric and Kate go inside.

"He helped me when some guys were attacking me and is a perfect gentleman," I respond smiling kissing his cheek.

"Alright well, Josh with me helping me with my bags so I can interrogate you," Laurie orders pulling him after. He looks at me for help but I just laugh. He glares and calls me a traitor.

I walk into the kitchen and the phone rings. I call tell it's grandma, trying to talk to mom about who knows. Once mom gets off the phone she smiles at me.

"She is agreeing with the plan as she doesn't want anyone to know so we look perfect to others," Mom tells me. I sigh in relief.

"Good."

"We are going to have to tell Eric eventually, and Josh will need to know at one point as well honey," Mom tells me sympathetically.

"Eric can know when he has to and I am not telling Josh yet," I argue. Mom sighs but hugs me.

"Alright, I am here when you need me," she reassured me.

* * *

We were all at the hub and Eric had just been explaining our extra guest to the guys.

"So this kate is she hot?" Hyde asks.

"Of course she's hot," Kelso interrupts, "all college girls are hot. I mean we have all seen the brochures right?"

"Okay, donna help me play some music. right now," Jackie orders and Donna follows.

"I am going with them so you guys can fawn over Kate," I say standing up. "You can too babe I know she is hot," I tell Josh.

He smiles, "You are the best but she is nothing compared to you."

"Sap."

"You like it," he argues and I just roll my eyes walking away with a smile.

"Donna, how can you be okay? There is a college woman sleeping in his bed," Jackie is saying as I walk over.

"He's sleeping in the basement," Donna argues.

"Donna, stairs are not gonna stop a high school horndog," Jackie tells her, "Barbed wire will not stop a high school horndog. A wall of fire will not stop a high school-"

"Jackie I get it, I get it," Donna interrupts.

"Red doesn't stop my high school horndog," I snort.

"What?" they both ask.

"Nothing," I sing.

"Poor Donna so naive," Jackie sighs. Donna shakes her head and goes back to the guys.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Donna ask.

"Not sure," Jackie shrugs.

"I am gonna help mom with the food," I tell the others.

"I'll come I am pretty tired," Eric says quickly. Josh comes too as he is staying the night.

* * *

"So tell me about school," Red tells Laurie as we come in the back door. Josh and I sit at the counter.

"Oh, well I've decided to major in philosophy," Laurie says excitedly.

"That's good because they just opened up that big philosophy factory in green bay," Eric remarks sarcastically.

"No being a smart ass Eric," Josh sighs.

"See not funny Eric," Red says pointing at Josh before pointing outside, "Now sweep the garage."

"Yes sir," Eric replies going outside.

"I'll help," Josh offers.

"Good man Josh," Red nods.

"Suck up," I tease.

"Works doesn't it," He grins. "Besides I believe it is you that does the sucking," he whispers in my ear pretending he is giving me a hug.

"Isn't he great Laurie I told you," Mom says smiling and laughing.

"Yes mom he even passed my test," Laurie smirks.

"How can I help?" I ask mom hopping off my chair.

"Peanut butter in celery," Mom orders. "I wonder if the pilgrims were clever enough to put peanut butter on their celery," Mom comments laughing. The phone rings.

"Kitty could you get that I am fixing the drawer," Red asks. Mom doesn't pick it up and Red looks at her.

"Oh, dear god. Your mother has already called me five times this morning red. you answer it," she tells him.

"Kitty I don't want to talk to her," Red argues.

"She gave birth to you," Mom says glaring. He sighs and picks up the phone.

"Hello. hi ma. Really?," he says into the phone before passing it to mom, "It's for you."

"I'll take it," I sigh. "Hi grandma it's Tina," I say into the phone.

_Oh hello dear, where is your mother?_

"Oh she has a hot tray in her hands right now," I reply making up an excuse.

_I see._

"Anything I can help you with," I offer.

_When will your siblings be here tomorrow?_

"Should be around noon grandma."

_You aren't coming to get me are you_

"No grandma I will wait at the house," I reply tensely.

_Good I don't want to be in that awful truck_

of course

_You really should become more ladylike_

"I am working on that

_And you better not be showing anyone that you went THERE because you were being silly I want my family to look normal_

"I wouldn't dream of it," I laugh off. "Now I really must go, grandma, I have to tell your flying monkeys you haven't arrived yet," I say sharply before slamming the phone on the receiver.

"Honey," Mom starts.

"No mom," I snap before going upstairs and laying on my bed.

* * *

A little while later Josh comes in the door and sits next to me, "You alright babe?"

"My grandma just makes me agitated," I sigh.

"I'm sorry she is so bad."

"It's alright."

"How did you live with her then?"

"Not without difficulties," I say not technically lying, "I used to just sneak out and lie and bite my tongue."

"okay enough sadness, you go take a shower and I will find us some music to listen to," Josh orders dragging me to stand.

"Thanks, babe," I say smiling and kiss him. When we pull away Josh leads me to the bathroom. I take a nice hot shower and I am relaxed after. I had a pair of pyjama bottoms and one of Josh's jumpers as sleepwear.

"Aww you look adorable," Josh teases from his place on the bed. His jumper came to my knees nearly as it was too big for him even.

"That's because I am," I snort getting in bed, "now let's sleep."

"Alright come here," Josh says opening his arms and we hug.

"You know we can't do anything right, my dad will probably come to check soon," I tell him.

"Yeah I know," he sighs. We end up having a heavy makeout session anyway.

* * *

The next day we were all downstairs in the basement. I was sitting on the washing machine with Josh between legs and I was hugging his back.

"So you made out with a college girl?" Hyde asked. He and the guys were huddled around Eric.

"Kinda."

"Start talking," Hyde orders.

"Tell it like a story. Like a sexy story," Kelso girns.

"I don't see the big deal," I comment.

"It's a college girl," Kelso states as if that makes it obvious. I just shrug.

"Tina what you don't realise is that this is the first college girl and probably last a Forman will ever kiss," Hyde explains.

"No, it's not. I have kissed a few of Laurie's friends," I tell them.

"What!?" all the boys yell.

"We were drunk played spin the bottle," I shrug.

"You are telling me later," Josh tells me and I grin and nod.

"Anyway," Hyde says getting back on track. He prompts Eric.

"She like, jammed her entire tongue into my mouth."

"Eww," I mutter.

"and you wouldn't think a girl had like that much tongue," he continues.

"Yeah you would," Josh comments.

"Ewww gross my sister," Eric says pulling a face.

"That's great," Kelso says smacking Eric.

"Oh … oh, yeah," Eric says in a sad tone.

"What?" Hyde asks.

"I don't know I feel kinda guilty, Like dirty," he explains.

"Dirty is good," Kelso laughs.

"I like feeling dirty," Fez agrees.

"No no I mean I feel bad. Look, I think I gotta tell Donna," Eric tells us.

"Remembered her finally," I snark.

"Really? Well on behalf of men everywhere," Hyde tells him before slapping his face.

"Yeah man, I mean the right thing to do is to juggle them both until it all blows up in your face," Kelso tries to convince him and I snort.

"Look, you guys don't understand. I can't hide anything," Eric panics and we hear the basement door opening.

"It's true he can't, I am the liar out of us," I explain.

"The minute she looks at me she is gonna know," Eric panics.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Donna asks. We all are quiet.

"I kissed a girl!" Eric blurts out.

The guys all yell outraged.

I tighten myself on Josh's back, "Run," I whisper in his ear. He tightens his hold and runs upstairs before the guys.

* * *

"Why are you here? Why are you always here? It's thanksgiving don't you have families?" Red asks Kelso, Hyde and Fez. Josh and I are sat at the table.

"Ummm."

Before they can give a real answer Donna comes storming up the stairs, "Hey Donna you wanna talk?" Hyde asks but she just storms out the house.

"I guess donna didn't take it very well," Kelso mutters.

"Well no wonder dumbass," I say rolling my eyes.

"Take what well?" Red asks. No one answers so he stares Kelso down until he breaks.

"Eric made out with kate."

"Anything else?"

"Your son is a whore," Fez adds. Red glares and they all run out. A moment later Eric comes up from the basement.

"Eric. Now Donna just came through here looking very upset any idea what that's about?" Red asks stopping him.

"I have no idea," Eric denies, "She seemed fine when we ... you already know don't you."

"Of course I know," Red tells him. "Donna is such a sweet kid how could you do this to her."

"I don't know, you know, it seems like bad things are always happening to me like I have bad luck or something," Eric tries and I just shake my head.

"Son you don't have bad luck. The reason that bad things happen to you is because you're a dumbass," Red tells him. "Now fix it," he orders and Eric leaves. "And you better not do that to my daughter," Red tells Josh.

"Never sir."

* * *

We are all sat around the table praying. We had added a table to the end of the table so there were enough chairs.

"Amen, let's eat," Red suggests.

"Now is everything on the table, I still feel like I forgot something," Mom says as we start to pick up the food. The phone rings and we all freeze. "Oh, my god, I forgot your mother," Mom yells before running to the phone while Laurie and Eric jump up. "Hello, mother Forman. No, I didn't forget you, I don't know the kids left half an hour ago. I don't know what is keeping them," she says into the phone before knocking on the table hiding it in her cheat. "_Put that back," _Mom hisses and dad put the turkey back on the plate.

"The Toyota is blocking the car, I need the keys," Eric whispers rushing in and dad looks for the keys in his pockets.

"Could you hold on for one teeny tiny second?" Mom asks grandma. "For the love of God, move!" I stifle a laugh at mums next attempt to hide the truth, "Are you sure they're not there? Look out your window. Now, do you have your glasses on?"

* * *

It is an hour later when Eric and Laurie come in, "where's your grandma?"

"She's not coming. She said she is going to cousin Jole's for thanksgiving," Laurie says sitting down lighting a cigarette.

"Ah, that's not so bad," Red says putting Laurie's cigarette out.

"Actually she said it's a shame she can't spend what might be her last Thanksgiving with her family," Eric adds sitting at the table, "But she does hope we all enjoy ourselves."

"Eric remember that talk we had about not repeating rude things," I hiss kicking his shin.

"Well, you know what? That's just fine. I don't need to kiss some old lady's A-S-S on my holiday," Mom says serving herself. We all look at her socked. "You heard what I spelted," she tells us. The phone rings, "Forget it."

"Please let me," I beg.

"No."

* * *

After we finished dinner Josh and I were sitting at the counter in the kitchen eating dessert.

"Still can't believe you got me in your room with your dad here," Josh laughed.

"I am his favourite," I shrug.

"So what's the deal with you and your grandma?"

"What are you talking about?" I fake confusion.

"T, you were tense all day until you found out she wasn't coming. And for someone who is supposed to think you act like a lady you were the exact opposite," he tells me. I sigh but before I can answer Kate asks to speak alone with Eric I quickly rush to the basement.

"T I am not letting it go," Josh tells me.

"I know, but I can't tell you yet okay," I sigh giving him a hug. "Not even Eric knows," I tell him.

"Alright, I will let it go. I will respect your privacy," he relents hugging me back. "I hope you will tell me one day," he tries.

"Maybe," I sigh resting my head on his chest.

"That's all I ask," he says squeezing me tighter.


End file.
